Les Than Zero
by Deannar00
Summary: Universal Realms now ducks and dodges inside of mans existence that had a zero's chance in hell of living a normal life. Orphaned and abandoned at the age of three, a baby boy named Lester Quantrell Jackson's childhood…was officially over.


111

Les Than Zero

Before I start yet another tale spun from **Universal Realms** let me first give you a brief summary on what Universal Realms consist of.

Universal Realms is a pocket in an unknown area of space that sits smack dab in the middle of a verse I call **The Omega verse.** Universal Realms has infinite access portals inside it that leads to other known universes.

Universes like DC, Marvel, Top Cow, DBZ and even Dark Horse; that's just to name a few. It has alternate inter-dimensional realities and they're quite different from the ones you know and love. I don't claim to own or be a part of any of these mega franchises but a guy can keep his hopes up. All of my literature work is copy written so let me know if you would like to use it. Remember guys and gals, this is totally made up from the names to the characters; so if ya see and similarities to them to another stories you've read, it's totally by chance.

Universal Realms now ducks and dodges inside of mans existence that had a zero's chance in hell of living a normal life.

Orphaned and abandoned at the age of three, a baby boy named Lester Quantrell Jackson's childhood…was officially over.

So my ready readers, please enjoy for what I think, is one of my finest creations from my original novels I call, which_Universal Realms Gladly Presents… _

**Les Than Zero**

_**Written and created by **_

** Quentin R. Milton**

**Ch: 1 **

**Death's Door**

The scene comes into play at a local but private adult entertainment club for the rich or famous. A place for people to let their hair down and have a lot of what they call fun, either it be dancing the night away or just sitting back watching his or her eye-candy walk pass. It is owned by a Miss. Dyanna ('Dymond') Perez. She's a very tough, smart and beautiful young mixed Latin and African-American woman at the age of twenty-one. She now sits inside her spacious office going through some papers when the phone rings, **"RINNNG!" **

As the telephone rings she glances at her caller I.D. She then knew who was calling her and quickly picks up the phone answering, "Speak ya peace my Nig." Moments of silence pass while the voice on the other end doesn't speak, so Dymond adds, "I know it's you Les. Only you call me from this number, even though it has been a year and a half since I heard from ya. Ya number hasn't changed and neither have you, with this silent treatment jazz."

Soon as Dymond's words were finished the silence on the other end was broken, "They are coming for me Dy." The voice on the other line says composedly.

"Les…Les, what the hell ya stressing at my nig? Who's coming for you?"

"Death's messengers, but not death himself."

"Dea-? Hey my nig, I know where you're at, and I'll be there in ten fucking minutes with my G. Knights; to smoke any mother-fucker who gets twenty feet around ya!"

Les sits very still at his cheery oak wood desk; at one of the many places he has lived and trained which are spaced out all over the city. He then smoothly reaches inside his jacket, under his left arm and pulls out a semi-automatic 44. pistol; the constructs with built-in modified silencer. He then laid it on top of the desk in front of him and leaves its twin sister inside of his right holster.

His eyes then glides up-in-front of him and as they did, he noticed shadows passing from underneath the crack of his front door, but heard the footsteps of at least thirty bodies, long before he saw the shadows.

"Too late for that Dy…they are already here." Les says without getting excited or with worry.

On the other side of his outside wall, the scene showed twenty-eight highly trained killers men and women. They a line themselves tightly side-by-side with automatic weapons, aimed straight at Les's outside wall with him on the inside still sitting down.

**Now**, back on the outside:

A silent order was given with one unoccupied hand and within seconds a multiple of gunfire rang out loudly. The woman known as Dymond heard the shots threw the phone as if she was inside the room with Les and all she could do is scream…

"**NOOOOO!"** Dymond drops the phone and quickly opens her top drawer and wraps her fingers around a cold chrome nickel-plated 45. automatic. She then in an instant drops her sixteen round clip checking it then pushing it back in, then soon after reaching over to the corner under her desk and pushes a button.

The button pushed; within moments signaled her hired help and in less than ten seconds; is met at her door by three men she knew well.

"What's up boss-lady?" one bodyguard asked.

"Get ya gats and load up the S.S. My nig's in trouble!"

In sixty seconds a silver; wide body, four door Impala speeds swiftly down main-street, loaded with four big men and a lone woman, armed to the teeth with weapons. But the already speeding car didn't seem to be going fast enough for a certain passenger…

"Can't this mother-fucker go no faster than this?" Dymond screamed.

"Sure can boss-lady." The man said driving.

"Then move this bitch, K-Dog!"

The man now known as K-Dog was already at sixty miles an hour, but slowly he smashed the gas and sent the miles per hour gauge creeping to sixty-five, then seventy. The silver streak shot passed the slower moving cars as if they were standing still. Another half mile down the street their car came to a screeching halt and soon as the car doors flew open, everything seemed to move in slow down ten folds.

Dymond and her men jumped out of the car as fast as they could and when they were completely out, their eyes shifted upward to where a very few people knew where Lester had lived. But before any of them could blink, the entire top loft exploded in a bright orange-yellow flame. Dymond's right arm instinctively lifts up and shields her face and eyes.

When the brightness dies down her arm lowers slowly and she knows…

"No. This can't be happening." Dymond says in a low stunned voice as tears began to fill her eyes…

The scene now fades to the skies pass the thick black smoke, into the dark of night and soon that night turns into several days later at St. John Cemetery, where hundreds of people that came from many different races, but all belonged to one family. They all came to show their respects, but we now go inside of a very troubled man's mind; an as he looks down at a closed casket and tells his part of this tale…

"_I stand here alive, when this is the place where I should have been laying many times before. You can say that I'm a self-made crime boss, named Frankie 'Big Balls' Balldeny. I'm now standing over a twenty-six year old kid's coffin I adopted as my own, fourteen years ago. Here standing ta the right of me was his kid brother and my blood son, Frankie Jr. but everybody calls him Frankie J."_

As Frankie Balldeny thought to himself, several more black stretched Limos and town cars pulled up. Frankie looked up and notices the crowd of lower thugs from the far back began to part and make way.

Frankie then notices a young woman he knew well, holding a baby girl, walking straight at him…

"_Dymond, I knew she would be here sooner, or later. Looky here, and she's brought little Leslie, her baby-girl with her. She and Les were closer than best friends, even closer than a brother or sister. But the strange thing about that is they'd hardly ever been around each other or spoke ta one another. I knew that only death could break a kind of bond like that up. She even named her only child after him. But I guess death came a-knocking and finally called his son home, an you'll understand what I mean by that a little later in my story."_

Dymond walked up to a man she looked up to and respected for a long time, trying to be strong. "Hello Mr. Balldeny."

"Hi Dy, its good ta see ya, but don't give me that Mr. Balldeny shit. Call me Uncle Frankie, ok?"

"Yes Uncle Frankie."

"Good, now you and baby Leslie come over here and give me a hug; you two are family, you know that kid."

Dymond then opens her left arm wide while holding her baby in her right and give her adopted uncle a hug trying hard not to cry. But soon as Frankie gives them both a gentle squeeze, she breaks down and starts crying hard. Her four bodyguards who were with her, held their heads down knowing that they've never in their lives saw her cry for anything or anybody.

"He's gone Uncle Frankie. He's really gone." Dymond says crying on Frankie Balldeny's shoulder.

"There, there Dy. It's ok. You can let it all out kid, but listen; I want you and ya boys ta stop by my house later. Because your old Uncle Frankie is gonna have a little talk with ya, ok?"

"O…ok U…Uncle F…Frankie." Dymond says trying to control her crying but can't.

Frankie Balldeny stares into the window of his mind and begins saying to himself while taking a deep breath. _"I bet a lot of you out there are confused and I guess I'll have ta start from the beginning so you can all get a better understanding…"_

_Start Editing Here! _

**Ch: 2**

**Rough Beginnings**

The scene now blurs into the past as Frankie Balldeny continues to think to himself holding on to the still crying Dymond and her baby. _"A little over two decades ago there was a three year old African-American male kid standing filth covered and half naked, with no shoes on his feet in the front lawn of his parents home. His full name at the time was Lester Quantrell Jackson and he stood there like that for almost two days, and didn't make a peep. For what the toddler didn't know was that his drugged-out parents had abandoned him and didn't give a rats-ass if they're infant son lived or died of starvation. But low and behold, dying of hunger didn't reach him in time, because when the neighbors saw the boy, they took him in, washed him up and gave him something to ware, eat, and drink. Then they later called the child protection agency, and thus forward, lead him ta a boy's home. Thank sweet mother of Mary for nosy caring neighbors, huh?_

_For nine years Lester was sent from one boys home ta another, until one year he was finally adopted. The adoption agency didn't properly screen the man who adopted him; the company just wanted ta get rid of Les. Or if they'd did, they really would've gave the man a good run-threw. They would have found out that he preyed on young children, no matter if they were a young girls, boys or what race they were. And on top of all that, the perverted-fuck owed a very rich and bad man substantial amount of money. The man name was Johnny Turner, for short J.T. He stayed on the east side of town. Anyway, a year before Lester was taken in; Johnny adopted a girl that was five years younger than Lester, named Dyanna Perez. Her real folks were an interracial couple; she had an Hispanic mother and an African-American father._

_Johnny use ta molest the poor child everyday, which was until Les arrived; the molesting stopped. But one day the sick bastard wanted ta start it all up again and this time with Lester first. So, he sent Dyanna ta a corner store way, way down the street passed two markets that was two blocks apart from each other. I guess he wanted ta have a little time so he could make his move on the preteen boy."_

Fiveminutes after Dyanna was out of the door, Lester was in the kitchen. "Hey Lester, come in the living room with me." Johnny says in a nice voice.

"_Lester was a quiet kid and never hardly said a word-"_

"Yes sir." Lester replied to Johnny.

"_-but he showed respect."_

The young man walked over and sat down on the far end of the couch and when Johnny noticed this. "Come on over here kid, I'm not going to bite ya." The man says petting the sofa pillow six inches away from his right leg.

"_Lester did what he was told and sat next ta him and at the same moment Johnny was pretending ta be interested in what was one the boob tube."_

"This is a pretty good flick huh, Lester?"

"_Lester sat there not answering or blinking. He just stared at the T.V. screen, but soon something catches his attention; his eyes cut towards the kitchen back door. But the sick fuck that called himself a man, didn't notice a thing; his mind was only on one thing."_

"Ya know something Lester? You're a good kid." Johnny says leaning over and putting his right arm around his neck and resting his right hand on Lester's right shoulder.

"_And just before the pond-scum could vomit out any more of his sweet, sweet words."_

"I know what you have done to Dy in the past. She told me everything about how you use to touch her, and do bad things to her before I came here." Lester says calmly while standing to his feet.

As Johnny's arm drops to the couch pillow. "O-really, then I guess I could skip the sugary talk huh, bitch-boy? Cause when I get finished with your little tight virgin shitter, she's going to be next all over again!" the now excited Johnny says as he quickly stands to his feet and instantly grabbing the back of Lester's neck and turning him around facing him. Lester didn't try and fight back; he just stood there staring without any emotions at all.

"I like'em when they don't fight back. It's much too hard to get it in, when they be squirming all over the place." The man says pulling Lester close while lifting his left hand and slowly began to caress Lester's right cheek. Lester slowly lifts his right hand a places it on top of Johnny's hand which was rubbing his cheek. "Oh, I see you're going to enjoy this even better than the little princess Dy did."

"No, you are never going to touch her or anyone else ever again." Lester says slowly lifting his head looking into the man eyes.

"_He then quickly grabs two of the big man's fingers and bends them all the way back. The shock of the pain distracted Johnny for a short moment, but even in that short length of instant pain, was more than enough time for death ta come-a-knocking. Lester soon after forms his left hand into an open palm-fist and struck Johnny's nose in a upward angle with the right amount of pressure, pushing his nose bone directly inta his unsuspecting brain. Johnny's body hit the floor twitching but I know his life-exited stage-left a whole two seconds before hand. That's when me and my pal Saul Kandinsky came inta the picture. We had already made our entrance quietly through the back kitchen door. _

_When we crept in the living room, the only thing we both saw and noticed at the time was a thin frail looking, bushy haired African-American kid standing over a fresh corpse. Saul walked over ta the kid and placed his long nosed thirty-eight special, tipped with silencer up against his forehead. Strange thing about the kid was, that he didn't move or say one word."_

"Looky what we got here Frankie, our dead mark and a retard. This kid is so fuck'en whacked out of his head that he don't know what the fuck is gonna happen to him right now." Saul says with half of a grin.

"_If ya haven't guessed it already, me and my partner were hit-men at the time and part of this business, is ta leave no witnesses ta talk about it. But before that could happen, I had questions that needed ta be answered…" _

"Hold the fuck-up Saulie." Frankie Balldeny says bending down and inspecting his dead mark then continues, "What the fuck happen to this piece-ah-shit?"

"Maybe the fat-fuck had ah heart attack or something, who gives ah shit. Let's do the kid and get the fuck outta here." Saul says never lowering his gun from the kid's head.

"You know something Saulie, ya got no brains but ya do what I tell ya and that's what I like about ya. Now, put down ya heater and bring the kid over here."

"Sure thing Frankie, anything you say."

"_Saul lowered his pistol and brought the kid over to me, an I asks not knowing what the hell happen…"_

"Hey kid, I've seen this kind of kill before and it ain't no heart-attack. This poor son-of-a-bitch's nose bone is jammed inta his brain. Who did this?"

"_Lester looks down at me and says without any emotions what-so-ever…"_

"I did."

"_I pause for a moment then, an just when I was about ta speak, Saulie burst out with a hardy laugh saying..."_

"Ha! Ha! Come on Frankie, Johnny-boy down there out weighted the kid at least two hundred pounds easy. And you're gonna believe this little David, brought down that Goliath. I say we kill this lying kid Frankie, an mush on."

"_I looked up inta the kids staring vacant eyes and knew he wasn't lying."_

"He's telling the truth Saulie. I've been in this business long enough ta know a lair, and in that truth I just came up with a major brainstorm. Believe me Saulie m'boy; this was no accident. This kid has talent; a talent I can use ta benefit us."

"Are ya fucking kidding me Frankie? I thought-"

"Are ya thinking for me again Saulie?" Frankie Balldeny says quickly cutting Saul's words off and throwing him a very disturbing look.

"No…no Frankie, I'm not."

"Then shut the hell up."

"_Saul didn't say another word, so I asked the kid another question while standing ta my feet…"_

"What do ya say kid, ya in or out?"

Several seconds pass then Lester speaks. "I am in, but only on one condition."

"Really, an what's that?"

"It is a young girl who stays here. If you can give me your word that she will be properly looked after, I will do whatever you what."

"Hmmm, sounds like a fair deal ta me kid; cause my word and balls is all I have."

"_And that my friends were the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Before we were about ta make our exit I put three slugs inside of Johnny's corpse; two in the head and one in the heart for good measure and gave him some last words…"_

"**PIFFT!" **

**"PIFFT!"**

** "PIFFT!" **

"Save a seat for me J.T. I'll be seeing ya sooner or later…in hell."

**To be continued… **

**Ch: 3**

**The First Test**

"_Johnny's body was found getting cold fifteen ta thirty minutes later by Dyanna. I kept my word about her and found a decent family ta look after her, an Les kept his. Over time the kid became one of the best killers money could buy, that I've ever seen; well next ta me anyway."_

Threeweeks later at a private firing range. _"I started Les off here at Roy's Firing Range. Les had just turned thirteen and he was using a high-powered rifle with a scoop mounted on the top of it. Looking through a pair of binoculars I saw that the kid was a natural, everything he hit was a bulls-eye from fifty ta a hundred yards out…"_

"Great going Lester-hey wait a minute. Everybody I know has a nickname of some kind and I think you deserve one. How about-"

"_And off the top of my head…"_

"Les, yeah, 'Les than Zero'? What do ya think Les, you like it?"

Lester squeezed off three more dead aim shots on the target and then answers. "Yes Uncle Frankie, I do very much. Thank you."

"_And that's was when 'Les than Zero' was born inta this living ever-changing world with dying people in it."_

Six months later:

"_At this time I felt that Les was ready for his first test and fulfill his promise ta me, an that was ta do whatever I say do. What I wanted him ta do, was his first kill. Well, his first official pro hit anyways_.

_So one day me, Saul and Les took a little drive around the way, and when we arrived at our designated neighborhood, I stopped at a stop sign. I then gave Les my heater and handed him some photo's of his mark. A mark that should've kept his wandering cock out of one of the big bosses' daughter. It wasn't because she was under the legal age limit or anything like that, cause she's well over twenty-one. But it was illegal in the eyes of his boss; so he hired me for the job. And now I'm giving it ta Les…"_

"His name Les, is something you don't have ta know, just his face and I need him dead, got it?"

"_Les glanced over the picture carefully then places the gun I gave him behind his back, stuffing it inta jeans while holding out his left hand saying…"_

"The silencer please."

"_I smiled ta myself as I reached inta my jacket and pulled out my screw-on silencer. And soon as I handed it ta him…"_

"Now kid, you can handle this any way ya want. Just make sure ya mark stops breathing." Frankie said while Saul looked at him strangely.

"_Saul didn't say anything at first; he just kept his eyes on me all the way till we arrived two blocks away from the mark's home. Then I gave Les a little more info on the mark…"_

"Ok, that's the marks house over there. He takes his trash out in about five and a half minutes. He does it every time, at the exact same time."

"Yeah kid, that he do. Now Frankie here probably don't wanna know how ya gonna whack ya first mark, but I do." Saul adds.

"_Les looks around at everything in the surrounding area not answering Saulie, then says while opening the car door…"_

"I will be finished in four."

"Sure kid-doe, me an Saulie is gonna make a block or two, it looks like he has a little something on his mind."

Soon as Lester closes the door…"Frankie, I don't know about this kid. For almost seven months that kid has hardly ever made a peep and now when I ask him a simple question, still nothing. What gives?" Saul asks while their automobile passes up Les.

"First thing Saulie, ya having a small mind is something I already know an ain't ya fault. Second, this kid is all about action and it speaks a hell of a lot louder than any words you or me, could ever scream."

"So ya say ya trust'em Frankie?"

"No Saul, well not yet anyways. If he passes his first and most important test, then it would be a start."

"And if he don't and gets caught?"

"Then Saul, Juve Hall will have him for attempted murder, if the mark or we, don't kill'em first. But I doubt any of that."

"An how can ya be so sure?"

"_With that question from Saul I stopped the car and looked deep inta his eyes an explained ta him about the truth of some people…" _

"Cause Saul, Lester is a natural born killer and that is a rare find anywhere. Some people were born ta be healers, others lawyers, but Les was put on this world ta kill. And I can spot a killer whenever I see one, no matter how old they are."

"_Saul looked back at me with a puzzled expression, so I had to break it down to him a little bit more…"_

"Ok Saulie, do you remember how he acted when he offed Johnny all those many months ago?"

"Yeah I remember; he didn't act like shit. He just stood there, even when I was going to blow his brains out. Like he didn't even care or something."

"Exactly, and has any of that changed with him?"

"No Frankie, it hasn't."

"Right. And with a little hands-on-training, I believe he could be more than just a killer. He can be 'The Killer'."

"Hump, we'll see." Saul says with no approval of Lester.

"_We then continued on and made a full block an stopped right where we drop off Les. We didn't see Les anywhere but we did noticed that our mark had just made it ta his trash can, with a bag of trash in his right hand, looking cautiously around him." _

"Where is he Frankie? He's not there! I knew you had to much belief in that retard of a kid!"

"Keep your voice down Saulie and hold ya horses. Les is still around."

"How can ya tell?" Saul asked.

"Look at the mark; even he knows that he's not alone."

"_The man then looks around and notices our car. I'm pretty sure he saw us sitting in it, because he lifted the front of his shirt and exposes a handgun stuffed inside his pants. _

_He quickly lifts the trash in his right hand high and throws us the bird with his left moving his lips."_

"Look at this prick Frankie. Please let me do'em." Saul says in a quick sentence.

"No! That's Les's mark and only Les will do'em."

The man lowers his arms and went about his business saying in a low voice. "Just what I thought, a couple of fags trying ta play tough guys."

He then opens the lid on the trashcan still eyeing the car with the two men in it two blocks down on his street. Before he could turn his head for his trash bag could find the dark awaiting hole, he heard a small rapping sound on the inside of it. The man confusingly leaned over and leered into the blackness. The last thing his eyes saw was two tiny flashes of light.

"_The only thing me and Saulie saw was the mark's head bounce back twice and then his body hit the ground like a stringed puppet who just got his strings cut. What we both saw next was Les rising out of the trashcan stuffing my gun back inside the back of his pants. I then quickly start the car saying…"_

"Told ya Saulie, the kids got talent."

"_Saul didn't say anything until Les got in the car…"_

"Yippee-kai-yea kid. So ya hit ya mark, but is he dead?"

"_Les said nothing, he just sat there like he was in a whole 'nother world or something."_

"See what I mean Frankie? The kid just sits there and says nothing. How do we even know for sure that the mark is dead?"

"_I didn't bother inspecting the body because I already knew the answers ta Saul's questions and kept driving till we got ta a hotel. I rented us a room and that's where we pitched a tent there for the night." _

The very next morning. _"That morning, the three of us left the hotel and ate breakfast at Lester's favorite restaurants, Denny's. Even though he never complained about or asked for anything, I could tell he liked the joint. The place had a T.V. on and a quickly new brief pop on in the middle of The Green Acres Show."_

['We are sorry to interrupt your daily program, but we have breaking news. A man named Fred Stonner was viscously murder last night in front of his home. A trash-man who works for the city discovered the body and said that both of the victim's eyes missing, reports indicate that they were shot out. The police have no clues or evidence on who committed this senseless act, nothing was found on or around the scene. The police would like anyone who knows anything, to please come forward. I'm Terry Wallace, reporting for channel seven news-now back to your regularly scheduled programming.']

"_Saul looked over at Les as the kid ate his breakfast without a care. He then looks ta me slowly with a sly grin on his ugly mug saying…"_

"Alright Frankie, the kids got my vote."

"Good Saulie, because now us three can get down ta some real business. Listen ta this…"

"_I told Saul an Les that I was getting out of the hit-man racket and taking a giant leap of faith towards bigger and better things in this short life of mine. Even though Les was still eating, I knew that his ears didn't miss a word I was saying."_

**To be continued… **

**Ch: 4**

**Birthright**

"_In the early days about fifty years ago in Italy when I was a kid, my Pops was becoming a big time mob boss in the states. But he was killed, killed by a hidden enemy. An enemy that he'd never expect would turn on him, his own Lieutenant. The Lieutenant's name was 'Handsome' Vennette Malone. The cock-eyed fuck took over in his place and had what was rightfully mine ta begin with and been on top ever since. And now, thirty-three years later in the U.S. doing dirt; it was time for me ta reclaimed my birthright."_

Inmidsummer:

"_Four__ months later, after Lester's first hit, I found out about a meeting of the big bosses that was going ta be held on neutral ground, some place deep in the country. All of the bosses were going ta be there, including that rat-fink-fuck Handsome Vennette sitting at the head of the table. At the time he was talking shit and going up on the percentage of the lower bosses again. None of them spoke out about it, the scary bastards._

_My source that gave me my info was right on the money where to find the place; too bad I had ta kill her. I didn't want my presence ta be felt by the higher-ups, until I wanted it ta be felt._ _I showed up with Saul at a single floor solid white five bedroom home and gave him some instructions, an Les, that young tyke; was a little bit further away but close. There were at least fifty bodyguards surrounding the place and packing a lot of heat. _

_One mug searched me at the door before I went in and inside, then another big ape searched me again. Both of them only found that I carried a bottle of Windex. The second lug took my bottle of blue stuff and sat it in front of Handsome Vennette. An the only reason why they didn't kill me where I stood, was because I'd done jobs for most of the pricks in this room, including him._

'_Keep your enemies close' my pops use'ta say but he should've kept his so-called friends even closer. Handsome Vennette looked ta the bottle of Windex and then asks me with a crooked smile…"_

"What can we do for ya Frankie or shall I call ya 'Big Balls Balldeny'. Because ya defiantly have a pair of church bells swinging between ya legs, ta interrupted this very important meeting; ta give me such a fucked-up gift like this."

"_I stood there for a moment trying not ta loose my temper, so I took a deep breath and spoke my piece as calmly as possible…"_

"It's not for you, it's for my chair that ya got your fat, bloated-ass in, and I also have come here for ya life, an sorry if I interrupted you gentlemen."

"_There was an unnerving silence for a moment while everyone sat there staring at me, until a quick loud laugh came roaring out of Vennette's gapping mouth."_

"**HAW! HAW! HAW!"**

"_Then the entire room then filled with laughter, Handsome Vennette had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. But soon the laughter died down and Handsome Vennette spoke with a smile…"_

"So ya found out that I smoked ya Pops all those years ago, huh? Well I knew ya would've found out sooner or later. I'm sorry ta say that it should've been later than sooner. I'm truly sorry kid, cause now I have no choice but ta kill ya too…Tony, kill'em." Vennette says as one of his men reaches inside under his left arm and pulls out his gun.

"So Handsome Vennette Malone, don't tell me ya haven't the balls ta squeeze the trigger this time?"

"_I asks staring him straight in the eye."_

"Yeah, I do Frankie-gimme ya heater Tony."

"Sure boss." Tony says while handing him his gun.

"_When the little above room temp 9mm. touched his right hand, Vennette stood ta his feet with a shit-eating grin saying while raising the gun square in my face..."_

"Before I send ya ta meet your dear old pops, roasting in hell, just tell me one thing. Why in the fuck did ya bring a bottle of glass cleaner with ya? Ya plan on cleaning windows in hell or something?"

"No Vennette, it's for my shinny leather chair behind ya. I need it ta clean all of the soon ta be blood off."

"_I said raising my hand up and made my fingers into an imaginary gun and pointed it in his face, never loosing eyes contact."_

"What the fuck ya think ya doing Frankie? Have ya gone crazy or something?" Vennette says pulling back the firing handle.

"_Before he could squeeze the trigger, I jerked my imaginary gun at him saying…"_

"Bang, you're dead."

"_And in a split second after that, the only thing was heard was the window splitting and breaking over my left shoulder. Vennette's head jerked back with a bullet between his eyebrows. Almost instantly his body went limp falling back into the chair, the gun fell out of his hand and discharged with a bang, inta the wooden floor. When everybody saw this they instantly began ta panic and the hired muscle who was inside the room began going for their guns."_

"That won't be a wise career decision boys, cause the first one who draws down on me is gonna get it next." Frankie Balldeny said while he held his finger-gun towards them.

"_The group of men all froze in one motion, not knowing what the hell ta think."_

"Now. If any of you goons want employment under new management, I suggest ya all calm the fuck-down and relax. If not, pull out ya heaters and join ya ex-boss taking his the last set he'll ever take in my chair."

"_They slowly all became at ease while looking around at each other."_

"Good, welcome ta the Balldeny family." Frankie Balldeny said not raising his voice but lowers his hand.

"_I then leaned over an reached inta dead Vennette's right breast pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. I then swung the swiveled black leather chair ta the rear and dumped his fat, dead-ass on the five-thousand dollar oriental rug, saying…" _

"Crazy like a fox, ya fat-fuck."

"_I then turned the chair back around and grabbed the Windex bottle off the table and sprayed some on the top and wiped the blood splatter clean._

_When I was done with my spring cleaning, I sat proudly down at the head of the table and eased my way comfortably ta its center saying…"_

"Now gentlemen, shall we get down ta business?"

"_In less than two hours I told them exactly what I wanted down ta the letter…"_

"And now gentlemen, any questions?"

Thirty seconds passed freely until one man spoke, "Yeah, I have one; ya say ya want only twenty percent of the cut? When Handsome Vennette got forty. Are ya shitting me?"

"I'm the needy, not the greedy Mitch." Frankie Balldeny says looking Mitch in his eyes.

"_The first man ta grow a pair and spoke out was Mitch Malloy; he was over the east side area. Next ta him sat Nicky Collassio, he ran the entire North side of town. On down the line was Manny Segal he ran the west; Cecil the Turtle Talooney ran the south and me; I ran them."_

"Frankie, do ya mine me speaking freely?"

"This is the place for it Nicky, go ahead."

"Alright, we have at least fifty mugs out there; you must have at least a hundred, to come in here and try this shit?"

"No Nicky, just one shooter."

"_When I said that, everybody sat in there seat looking ta one another in disbelief."_

"I see ya gentlemen don't believe or trust my intelligence anymore. Well believe this gents, anyone can see a hundred goons coming at them with a lot of heat. But can you see one highly skilled camouflaged guy out there with a high-powered rifle ready ta kill anybody in this room but me. An on the outside, he can pick off at least thirty of ya mugs, before the other twenty could figure out what the hell was going on."

"Ok Frankie, say there is only one guy out there. It's been almost two hours and its hot is shit outside-"

"Fine Nicky, I see ya need a bit of reassurance, ta don't be getting any fucking bright ideas."

"_I said as I opened the bottle of Windex and poured it out on the floor then put the top back on it and sat it on the corner of the table next ta me."_

"We see what ya doing Frankie, but that is at a whole different angle."

"Yeah I know Cecil, that means my guy out there is moving as we speak without being noticed by ya outside goons."

"_Pausing for a few seconds, I then I raised my imaginary gun shaped by my hand at the bottle and jerk it forward towards it. Immediately after a quiet break in the side window, the bottle was seen flying off the table. Every one of them jumps in place while remaining in the sets."_

"Holy-shit! Ya mean ta tell me that guys been sitting out there in that heat all this time, just waiting for you ta give an order?"

"Yeah Mitch, now anymore questions or doubts?"

"I have a question but no doubts Frankie." Nicky says sitting with his hands together an fingers crossed between each other.

"Yeah, an what's that Nicky?"

"Do that guy out there have a brother for hire?"

"_I gave Nicky a quick smile and shook my head lightly from side-ta-side, then looked each man in his eyes for another question. No one else had anything to add."_

"Good, now let's do good business together shall we gentlemen?"

"_A little time passed after that day and all was going well for a while; well that was until the neighboring states and their crime families tried ta get a foot hold in my territory. Which was something I expected was going ta happen sooner or later, so that wasn't anything new, but what caught my eye was the way Les killed._

_When I say the kid was good, he was real good. Les killed his future marks in some ways I could call art. For example, he smoked one guy on a city bus that testified against a member of my family, which who is now on lock-down for life. That crime against my family couldn't go unpunished, something like that would make me look bad. So that's why I put Les on the contract. The rat-fink-fuck went underground and was in the witness protection program, an changed everything about who and what he use-ta-be. But he couldn't change his pattern, and what I mean by that, is everybody has habits. In two short weeks, Les tracked and found out all about his. Ya see, the mark had a bad habit of riding the same bus route every day, once in the morning before work and another at night getting off from work. He didn't own a car because he didn't trust the system and thought he could be tracked easily. An even though this was a new life for him, paranoia rode his ass like he was Sea Biscuit. I asked Les on how he found his mark so fast, and his only reply was; it's a secret. Only thing I could give in reply was a smile. Anyway, when he found his mark, Les decided ta dress-up like a well-dressed businessman an got on the same bus as the man did. And purposely sat close ta him and dropped a wad of twenty's out of his pocket without looking; where only the mark would notice it and no one else. _

_The man could have been a Good Samaritan and told the strange well- dressed man next ta him that he dropped his money, but didn't. And soon after Les rung the bell ta stop the bus at his stop and got off. The man then slowly turned his head toward the money as Les exited the bus. And soon as the bus started moving again the man placed his foot on the money an slid it ta him and picked it up, and began counting it._

_An while he was doing this, there was something the mark didn't know, that everything that was happening, was going down exactly as planned right down ta dotting of the I' s and the crossing of the T's. Because Les had earlier parked his car right where he got off the bus. And right now he was passing up the bus and going quickly ta his next destination point, in his brand new '96 black Impala. When he arrived, he parked and got out an walked past the bus stop about ten feet on where the mark would be sitting and waited patiently. As the bus slowly crept ta the bus stop, Les pulls his gun out concealing it from the light, holding it under his two-piece suit. The man on the bus continued ta count his new found money…"_

"Two-forty, two-sixty-"

"_His counting ceased while coming across words written across the new crisp twenty dollar bills."_

"Hey, what's this? You…can…run-" the man says flipping to the next twenty, and then continues, "-but…you…can…not…hide."

"_And when he finished, he hears a light tapping on the glass of the stopping bus's window. The confused man quickly looks out the window and the last thing his widening eyes saw was the same well dressed man who dropped his currency, pointing a silencer tipped gun right in the center of the glass between his eyes. An in a split second it was all over."_

"**PIFFT! -**

** -PIFFT!" **

"_It was over so quick and quiet that nobody on the bus knew what happen until another eight blocks down an Les was long gone. Yep, the kid was good at what he did best."_

** To be continued…**

**Ch: 5**

**The Day Before**

"_I didn't find out about what happened ta Les until the next morning. I woke up as usual like any other morning. I got me a shit, shower, shave in; put on half of an Armoni suit, grabbed a cup of Joe and then sat at my desk of business. But something didn't feel right. My son comes in acting the same way he does every day; like a 24 year old spoiled pretty-boy brat, acting like he never got a real ass-whipping a day in his life."_

"Hiya Pop, what's on the agenda today?" Frankie J says with joyful sneer.

"_I didn't answer, cause that something just not right feeling wasn't going anywhere; it stayed with me. I looked around him and didn't see his bodyguard Stacy B. He was an ex-prize fighter from Philly."_

"Where's ya shadow Frankie J?

"_I asked him first sitting back in my chair, folding my arms."_

"Ha-Ha, very cute Pop. Stac is standin' right outside, waitin' for me ta come out."

"Okay, now where's ya brother, Les?"

"_I asked secondly."_

"He's ya shadow Pop, not mine."

"Ya got a smart mouth piece on ya J."

"Well what can I say? I get it from my Poppa."

"_I started laughing at my quick witted kid. I knew my son was a good kid but he just did things in a sloppy manner. He needed more discipline and respect for this manner of work. But slowly-but-surely, I think his getting there in his own sweet time. _

_A few moments later my nephew Danny knocked on the twice and walks in. He's only been in town for a week and already thinks he's a wise-guy. Just because he's surrounded by them and a blood relative of mine. I mean the kids greener than the spinach Popeye eats before a serious can of whip-ass is opened."_

"Cops Uncle Frankie. They say they need ta see you, a.s.a.p."

"_Danny says using his tough guy voice."_

"Well by all means Danny, show them in. I always got time for the piggies."

"_Danny soon shows a middle aged detective James Parker and his younger rookie partner Dave Sommers inside my office. Detective Parker walks in giving me a serious look as he carried a large twelve by nine yellow envelope under his left arm. For what I knew about Parker, is that he's good cop and if he is on the take; he ain't one of mine."_

"Mind if we talked in private Mr. Balldeny?" asks Detective Parker.

"Whatever ya gotta say cop, say it. Ya surrounded by family." Frankie Balldeny says leaning forward then back, in his chair.

"_Stacy and Bruno, came into the room ta do their jobs as body protectors to me and my kid."_

"Fine by me Mr. Balldeny." Det. Parker says eying the two freshly entering men.

"_Mr. Parker reached under his arm, taking the envelope in his hands and pulls out some photo's, an lays them on my desk. I took the photos in my hands and started ta look through them, while he asks…"_

"Do you recognize any of these people or shall I say bodies Mr. Balldeny?"

"_As I looked through the pictures I saw dozens of burnt, mutilated bodies. I didn't know what Parker was getting at so I asked…"_

"What the fuck am I suppose to be looking for? If ya trying to get my dick hard, ya going 'bout it the wrong way and the wrong pics."

"Keep looking Mr. Balldeny, I'm sure something in there will catch your eye."

"_So, that's what I did. I kept looking until I came across a body that total stood out from the rest and it nearly took my breath away. Frankie J saw my expression and quickly got up and walked around ta see what I was looking at. An when he did…"_

"Pop…it can't be! No-fuck'en-way!"

"_When those words fell out of my son's mouth the detective quickly spoke…"_

"So you do recognize one of the bodies Mr. Balldeny?"

"_A few moments pass in silence until I said…"_

"No…dick, I don't know what ya talking about. Now get the fuck out."

"Are you sure Balldeny? Because from your reaction, it's telling me something totally different." The younger detective says with a tone in his voice.

"Listen you little cock-stain, I don't give a shit about what you think ya see in me. And when I said get the fuck outta here; it wasn't a multiple choice question!"

"_When those words rushed out of my chops, my son and my men started going for their guns but didn't pull them out until I gave the word. The younger detective noticed their actions but didn't move, but Parker was older and wiser…"_

"You're right Mr. Balldeny; it is time for us to be leaving."

"But Parker, they wouldn't dare try and kill us."

Detective Parker quickly grabs the top part of his partner's shoulder and a handful of trench coat and pulls him while walking them both out the door. "Like I said kid. It's time for us to be going."

The two Detectives left the mansion home of Frankie Balldeny and got inside their car and drove away, an while they were inside their car. "You listen to me kid and listen good. Those wise-guys inside that very large and expensive fourteen room house back there, don't give a shit if we're cops. They will kill you, me and our entire families, especially at a time like this."

"What do you mean at a time like this, Parker?"

"What I mean is-" Detective Parker pause his words while taking a extra copy of the photo's from the dashboard and looks threw them and then stops an stares at a certain one.

His younger partner who was in the driver's side, stops at a red light and looks over at it an asks. "Who was the perp?"

"Was…a man that saved my life twice." Detective Parker says with regret in his voice.

"How's that?"

"How you say kid?-" Detective Parker says taking his eyes off the picture and turns his head towards the car window and stares out it, continuing, "-Well this is how. I know you read the half-truth on this story, but this is the whole truth and nothing but the truth. About the rookie Detective, whose outstanding academy training saved his life…"

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 6**

**One Good Cop**

** {Detective Parker's Flashback}**

"_It was ten years ago, an my first rookie week as a detective. I received a call from a snitch named Carry Miller, I knew well. He said that he had valuable info on a certain someone I was looking to get my hands on. Immediately I knew whom that certain someone he was referring too. So I got my partner that I was assigned to at the time, and met my informant at a local dinner on Thirty-Third Street early that morning. I told my partner to stay in the car and soon as I got out I saw two things wrong with that early morning picture. One, I saw this black kid riding his bike. He couldn't have been no more than fifteen or sixteen years old at the time."_

"So, what was so strange about that?" asked Detective Sommers.

"Just keep listening grasshopper, I'm getting to that; now where was I? O yeah…" _"The reason why it was strange to me was because it was six-thirty a.m. on a Sunday. Usually all the kids around that time and age were sleeping in late, or getting ready for Sunday school. The second; was when I got to the diner; I didn't see my snitch waiting; leaning against the side ally wall on the outside like always. I saw him inside sitting down at a table, smoking a cigarette; waiting for me as I peeped threw the glass door window. And the diner didn't open till seven and the owner I knew personally just, didn't let anybody in at that time. The owner came to the door, soon as he saw me standing there and let me in. Before I could tell him good morning my snitch called to me…"_

"Hey Park, over here man!"

"_I gave the owner a quick nod and then slowly walked over to him looking over the place. I noticed that nobody was around but me, him and the Carry. Even though that's what I saw, but I was a little uneasy. Soon as the owner saw me walking over to my informant, he went into the kitchen while…"_

"Come on Parker, I don't have all day!"

"Keep your dress on Carry, I'm coming."

"_When I sat down across from Carry, I heard a loud humming sound coming from the kitchen. I figured it was the owner in there turning on the dishwasher. I should've known something was up then, but still I ignored it."_

"So what ya got for me Carry?"

"_Carry paused with fear in his eyes…"_

"Carry, what-the-fuck man? Ya got something for me or not?"

"_A few seconds passed in silence as beads of sweat starts to pool on his forehead, an then I noticed his eyes again, they were looking passed me at something else. Something that struck fear in his heart. So as fast as I could, I reach under my left arm and unsnapped my gun holster, while grabbing the handle of my weapon. But it wasn't fast enough, because soon as I touched my gun, I felt something hard press up against the back of my head and then a rugged deep voice…"_

"Go ahead and pull it out cop…nice, an easy. If ya try any funny business, ya snitch-bitch boyfriend in front of ya, is gonna be wearing ya brains for a necklace and ya blood for make-up."

"_As I slowly pulled my weapon out, I looked into Carry's eyes I asked…"_

"What the fuck is going on Carry?"

"Hey, I'm sorry Park but they said if I didn't do this for them, they said that I was gonna die earlier than I was supposed to."

"Shut the fuck-up faggot and get out of here!"

"_The thug says taking my gun from behind me and pushes it in the front of his pants. My eyes watches as Carry got up and began walking towards the front door."_

"Hay ya fuck! Don't leave out the front. Go to through back ya, mook!" The man says loudly.

"_As Carry turned around without looking up at me or saying a word, then leaves out the back. While the hard metal pressed against the back of my head…"_

"Hey man, what's this all about?" Det. Parkersaid calmly as possible.

"_Rising out of my seat as the thug quickly lifts an turns me around facing him with his gun in my face…"_

"Mr. Falcone would like to have a few words with ya black-ass. So out the back with you. He's waiting, an he don't like to be kept waiting!"

_"The gorilla-sized man then jerks me back around an pushes me towards the back exit._ _Soon we were in the back ally and a black limo was waiting."_

"Get in cop!"

"_Before I could reach for the handle the door flew open. While looking inside I saw my partner Detective Smith sitting on the rear seat waving me to come in with his gun and pointed it at me. As he backed away from the door making room for me, I sat down next to him. Man, my own fuck'en partner. I didn't see that shit coming, but anyway, across the way from Smith sat a mob boss with the name of Freddy 'Baby Face' Falcone, dressed in all white. Soon as I was inside the car completely, the door slammed shut. Before Falcone said anything, he sat across from me and polished his fourteen-karat diamond pinkie-ring for about two minutes. An finally he spoke…"_

"Comfortable my chocolate friend?"

"Yeah, I'm cool?"

"That's good, real good. Now, I bet ya wondering why ya are here Detective Parker."

"Yeah that notion did cross my mind once or twice."

"Well detective, it's ya lucky day an I have a great proposition for ya."

"Really and what's that?"

"For you to join my employment-an, before ya give an answer, I come to tell ya that I have full coverage on dental and health care. What do ya think about that detective?"

"_I sat there confused, so I say turning my head towards Smith…"_

"I don't understand where you're going with this, cause I already see that you have plenty of inside help already."

"Because detective, ya good at what ya do, Smith ain't. Even if he's white and your black. Hey, nobody's perfect, eh?"

"Is that all; you just could have asked me instead of shoving a gun in my face."

"_I said growing a smile; Freddy grew one too, from ear to ear asking…"_

"So what ya saying is, all I had ta do was ask?"

"_Before I answered, I lost my happy grin and answers while pointing with my head towards my ex-partner…" _

"No, because I'm not for sale, so find yourself another sell-out detective like this buddy-fucker sitting next to me."

"_Falcone looked back at me with disgust in his eyes…"_

"I'm sorry to hear that detective."

"_He took his eyes off of me and began looking at his already cleaned fingernails. And then adds calmly…" _

"Detective Smith."

"_Without another word from Falcone; Smith put his gun to the side of my head and cocked back the firing handle but before he could shoot…"_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You fuck'en moron! What the hell ya think ya doing?" Freddy Falcone screams.

"_At first my fear factor level was at the point where my life flashed before my eyes scene birth and now stopped at junior high school when I heard Falcone's voice. But soon he spoke again…"_

"I just had this car detailed."

"_Falcon then rolled down his window and stuck his head out a little…" _

"Hey Vic, get over here!"

"Yeah boss?" The thug named Vic, on the outside says bending over close to the window.

"Get this piece of shit out of my car and put a bullet in the back of his fuck'en head. An when ya done, throw his body in the dirtiest fuck'en dumpster you can find."

"Sure boss." Vic says opening up the door and pulling me out of the car.

"_After he said that my life didn't pass before my eyes, it skipped. I was already the moment I was right now. An as I walked slowly to the rear of the limo with Vic directly behind me, I couldn't believe any of this was happening; but it was. I was going to die. So as we made it to the rear chrome bumper, I looked up and saw that same black kid riding his bike towards us. Then Vic's eyes saw him soon after, so he leans close to my left ear and whispered…"_

"Get rid of the kid, or his dead body's gonna be lying on top of yours."

"_I felt the gun press hard in my back as the kid pulls up and stops right in front of me on his bike, then asks…" _

"Hey mister, do you have five dollars I could have, so I could get me a burger an coke. I'm really hungry." The young man says with a big smile.

"Sorry kid, I don't have any change on me. So get the hell outta this ally and go ask someone else."

"_The kid slowly held his head down, losing his smile and began to turn around in disappointment an as he does, Vic mouth move close to the back of my ear again and shoves the gun in my back a little harder…"_

"Hey cop, on second thought, ya might as well give him ya whole wallet, ya won't be needing it where you're going."

"Ah, kid-hey wait! I think I can help you out."

"_The young man quickly regained his smile while getting off his bike an walks over to me with his hand out. I reached behind me with my right hand and got three fingers and a good grip on my wallet. But before I could blink the kids left arm instantly went through the hole my right arm made going for my wallet, and snatched my gun out of the front of Vic's pants and held it under his chin…"_

"Kid, what the fuc-"

"_Before Vic could finish the question, which he beat me to…"_

"Not-another-word."

"_Was the only three words that came out of the young man's mouth. My hand was frozen to my wallet, like the tip of a wet tongue stuck on a frozen, slick flagpole. At first when I looked at the young man, I saw a normal kid asking for money. That's the kind of stuff I seen every day, but now when I looked down into his eyes, I saw nothing. It was like the motor was running but no one was behind wheel driving. He had no emotions of joy, fear, excitement…nothing. But then he spoke again…"_

"The gun…give it to me Mr. Vic."

"Hey kid, how did ya know my name?"

"_And as Vic spoke, I felt the gun he had close to my back moving slowly in a slanted line upwards towards the kid's head. It quickly stops as we both heard the gun under Vic's chin handle being cocked back. Then the young man asks politely…"_

"Butt-end first, if you please?"

"_It was like the young man knew what Vic was planning, an that was if he could've gotten a kill-shot off shooting threw me killing the kid, then so be it; two birds with one stone. But slowly I felt the pressure of the gun come off of my back and soon out the corner of my right eye I saw the ass end of Vic's gun passing my face. I guess Vic saw what I saw in the kid eyes and didn't try him and gave him, his gun..."_

"Thank you, Mr. Vic."

"You're welcome kid. Now would ya mind lowering that thing?"

"_The young man quickly, an at the same time put the gun he had in his right hand over my left shoulder in Vic's face and the other one in his left, up against my crotch."_

"Either one of you move…and you die horribly." The kid says.

"_An I guess Falcone was getting a little impatient at this time because Smith, who sat on the left, stuck his head out saying…"_

"Hay Vic! Mr. Falcone wants to know what's taking so lo-"

"_Before Smith could finish what he was saying, I heard a loud pop in my left ear. Then before I could focus, I saw the kid move from in front of me like a blur, going passed my left side to the open car window. Then without turning around to see, from that side I heard another shot, out of my only now good right ear. And just as I got my brain to convinced my legs to move and get me the hell out of there, the kid was again standing in front of me with my own gun in my face. I didn't know what to do at this point, shit or go blind. He just stood there staring at me for a moment, then he slowly tilted his head, sideways to the right without a blink and spoke again…"_

"Good work detective Parker, you got the bad guys."

"_He then dropped the clip out of my gun while tossing the other one out of his left into some trash in the ally. It was as if, soon as I saw the gun hit the ground out the corner of my eye, the kid had already emptied the chamber an was handing me my gun…"_

"I do believe this belongs to you."

"_I slowly reached out and took it swallowing hard. Before I knew it, he was already on his bike and going around the ally corner like nothing ever happened."_

** {End Flashback}**

"Ok, that was one wild-ass story. Now, when was the second time he saved your life Parker? I would loovvve to hear another."

"I don't think you were listening very closely Sommers, because at that moment he just didn't save my sorry ass from Falcone…he also saved me from himself."

"What?" Det. Sommers asked dumbfoundly.

"Yeah, that's right. Because I figured it out as he was riding around the corner, that he was a killer. A young killer at that, and could kill without blinking, remorse or fear. And most killers in his line of work didn't leave witnesses.

"That was a professional hit?"

"Yes Sommers, an two and two equals four."

"Alright, so the kid was a teenage hit man, that I'm understanding. But in that report I read; Freddy Falcone, Vic Tortelli, and the former Detective Jon Smith were killed by three bullets all were head shots. An you said just now that you heard two shots."

"Simple Sommers, when dummy number two, being Smith stuck his head out the window. The kid instantly removed the gun in his left hand from my pecker; he shot Vic and Smith at the same time. An with the gun in his left hand firing so close to my right ear was so deafening shooting Vic under his chin threw the top of his skull, made it only seem like I only heard one shot."

"So what you are telling me is that Vic was shot with your weapon at point blank range while Smith was shot in the head by Vic's weapon from at least four to six feet away simultaneously? And the bullet that was pulled out of Falcone's skull came from your weapon as well?"

"Yep, now you're getting it, but to correct the reports, Falcone was shot threw his right hand, then into his face. Death was instant; well that's what the coroners said."

Detective Sommers pauses quietly as he tries to soak all this new information in. Two minutes later he breaks the silence, "I didn't know that. Did you know his name?"

"Yes, it was Lester Quantrell Jackson, but he was known on the streets as 'Les Than Zero'."

"Holy-shitballs! I heard a long time ago when I was in my early teens that, that guy wasn't real. He was like the boogie man, or tooth fairy. Just some character made up to scare the crap out of people."

"Sorry to say it, but he was real. He's been my little obsession. I've been secretly trying to find him for a little over a decade. I used to ask around on the streets about him, but no one would talk. Probably out of fear, or maybe they just wanted to mind their own business. But when they heard that he was dead, a selected few talked for the right price and it was a high one. But no price was too high for me."

"What about prints? In the reports, there wasn't any found or evidence of a fifth party? Did you tamp?"

"Not on your life, and that could mean three things, because at the time of the triple murder, he wore no gloves of any kind. He'd have to have either burned, cut off or used extreme cold to remove the top layer of skin from his fingers. And either one of those ways, should hurt like the dickens."

"Wow, so why were you trying to find him?"

"Could you believe I never thanked him for saving my life?" Detective Parker says with a smirk and then thinks to himself. _"How in the hell did they find you Les? When it took me eleven an a half years just to lead me to your corpse. It just doesn't add up."_

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 7**

**Loose Lips**

Backinto the home and mind of Frankie Balldeny:

"_I sat there not knowing what ta say or how ta feel in silence for a long moment across from my son. I stared down at the photo of Les, for I don't know how long. I knew it was him because he had two body tattoos.' One of a black dragon in front covering his chest and stomach, an another on his top and lower-back of a black panther. His corpse was headless and his body was badly burnt but those tattoos stood out letting me and J know it was him. Silence and calmness hung in thick blankets for a while, but that was until my nephew broke that silence in the worst way…"_

"Hey Uncle Frankie, what's the big deal? You can buy yourself a whole plantation of niggers, if ya wanted to."

"_Before I could say one word, Frankie J. had already leaped out from where he was sitting an had both of his hands around Danny's neck shaking, choking and screaming all at the same time…"_

"Take back what ya said Danny, or I swear ta god, I'm gonna ring ya fuck'en neck!"

"_But I say in a low mellow tone…"_

"Frankie J, let'em go."

"_Frankie J. couldn't hear me from Danny's loud gagging sounds so Bruno taps him on his shoulder…"_

"What Bruno? Can't ya see I'm busy?"

"_Frankie J. says momentary stopping what he was doing, looking meanly into Bruno's eyes."_

"Listen J. I don't care if ya choked the life out of this piece of shit, but ya Pop said something."

"_My son quickly let Danny go. Danny felt hard on his knees trying ta catch his breath while Frankie J. looks into my sad eyes saying..."_

"Yeah, what's that Pop?"

"I said let'em go, I got this."

"Yeah, sure Pop. Anythin' ya want."

"_Frankie J. sits back down and calms his nerves staring hard at his cousin, slowly rising feet. Danny's face wore a confused expression as he straightened his clothes looking around at all of us and we all looked back at him."_

"Danny, you ok kid?"

"_I said in a calm voice."_

"Y…yeah, sure Uncle Frankie."

"That's good, now come over here."

"Al…alright."

"_Danny then cautiously walked around ta the right side of my desk and stops, an grabbing two hands full of pants legs, drying the sweat off his palms."_

"Yeah Uncle Frankie."

"I want ya ta apologize ta my son."

"_Danny paused for a moment knowing that he fucked up somewhere down the line. And in a few second time he thought he knew what that fuck up was, an a simple apology was gonna clear everything up. So with a shaky smile he looked down at Frankie J. an says…"_

"I'm sorry Frankie J."

"_Frankie J. quickly jumps ta his feet once again, yelling…"_

"Not ta me ya dumb-fuck! Ta my brother Z!"

"Brother Z? I…I don't understand."

"What Frankie J. means is-?"

"_I_ _paused my words then continued as I picked up the mutilated photo of Les, and then sat them back down on my desk…" _

"-ya should apologies ta him. A nigger that ya think I got off a plantation. A man who's been in this family since the age of twelve. And in that time he's been in this family, he's only asked for one thing and it wasn't for himself. He was a kid that I am damn proud ta have called my own, even if he was black and I was white."

"Un…uncle Fran-?"

"The only thing I want ta hear coming out of ya pie-hole, is the words; I'm sorry Les for disrespecting ya. Say it!"

"I'm sorry Les for disrespecting ya." _"Danny says quickly looking back at me."_

"Not ta me! To the picture, right here on my desk!"

"_Danny then shakingly turns his attention away from me ta my desk and speaks…"_

"I'm so-"

"Closer." Frankie Balldeny said before Danny could finish_. _

"_An then he slowly inch his way towards me only a foot then leans with the top part of his body over me desk saying…"_

"I'm sorry fo-"

"Closer." Frankie Sr. says said again cutting him off.

"_He then took his eyes away from the picture onta me, and then back ta the picture. Just as he was about ta fix his mouth ta speak, I quickly rose up out of my seat grabbing the back of his head and slammed it hard on the photo on my desk. Danny's face bounced off the hard flat surface, an almost at the same time used both of his hands ta cradle his now bloody face. Bruno, Stacy or my son didn't flinch when this happened. They just stood there with straight faces. I instantly reached inside Danny's two-piece suit and grabbed his gun from under his left arm pit and shot him in his top right leg."_

"**BLAM!" **_"Danny immediately drops ta the floor on the right side of my desk screaming taking his blood stained hands from his face and wrap them around the freshly made bullet hole in his leg."_

"OH, GOD IT HURTS!" Danny screams at the top of his voice.

"Oh, god it hurts; is not the words I was expecting ta hear **Danny!"**

"_I screamed back at him standing ta my feet and walked around where he wiggled in pain. When his watery eyes saw me he tried ta hold still but couldn't saying…"_

"I'm…so…sorry…Les."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, but ta me, I didn't hear any compassion in ya voice. Did you, Bruno and you, Stac?" Frankie Balldeny asked looking over ta his hired help.

"No boss, no compassion at all." Bruno says first while Stacy adds…

"Yeah Mr. Balldeny; the same shit hit my ears too."

"_I then squat down over the top part of Danny's body and placed then gun firmly between his eyes an sat it there pressed lightly on his head, an asked looking up..."_

"What'll ya say Bruno; yay or nay?"

"I'm sorry up-front if this offends ya boss, cause Danny's ya blood an all. But my vote is nay. Les was a black-man, but never a nigger; no way. Ta boot, he pulled my ass out of the fire on more than one occasion; I owed him my life."

"_I gave Bruno a slight nod then looked ta his partner…"_

"What 'bout you Stac?"

"Well Mr. Balldeny, like Bruno, I must apologize a head of time and with my vote would be a thumbs down added with a nay. I knew Les for four years and he'd never shown this kind of disrespect. He's even saved my sorry ass too, more than once. Shame I couldn't have been there for him."

"_I also give Stacy a nod then looked ta my son an as I did, tears of pain and fear ran down and over Danny's face."_

"What about you J?"

"Well Pop, I say yay; an not because this whinin', cryin' piece of shit…is my cousin. Because he didn't know Les the way we all did, but I do admit he did disrespect Z in the worst way. But I think he learned his lesson, an won't say anythin' like that again."

"_I slowly took the gun from my nephew's forehead and set the barrel on the floor pointed downward while taking a deep breath looking at my son saying…"_

"Frankie J, that was beautiful. I never knew ya ta be the compassionate type, but the nay's have. Cause I too give Danny a nay and ya kind words of wisdom, is duly noted."

"_I then reset the gun back ta Danny's forehead an pulled back the firing handle, and before I could pull the trigger…the phone on my desk rang loudly…" _

**{"RIIINNNNG!"} **_"With the sound of the ringing phone breaking my concentration, I paused in mid motion relaxing my trigger finger while Danny wept like a new born baby, knowing that he was going ta die. _

_Soon as the phone stopped ringing I reset my composure an as I was about ta shoot, the phone rang again making me lose my form…"_

**{"RRRIIINNNG!"}** "Jeezz-uus J, will ya get that for me?"

"_I asked my boy relaxing for a moment, but still held the gun close ta Danny's head."_

"Sure Pop." Frankie J says calmly leaning forward and answers his fathers' personal phone line.

"Hello-? Yeah sure, he's right here. Hey Pop, its Dy, she's at the front gate."

"Really, she's here? Well hell, open the gate and let her in." Frankie Balldeny says with a joyful smile_. _

"_Dymond and Les were like my own real two kids. I never thought a guy like me could ever get attached ta a couple of kids that didn't come from my loins, but I did. Along with J, nothing in this world made me happier to be around them. Now with the loss of Les, I had ta break the news ta her…she's not going ta take it as well as I did."_

"Listen ta me very carefully Danny; when ya see Dy, thank her. The only reason why ya brains aren't decorating my floor is because of her and the slight feeling of joy that came ta me right now. But remember this, I don't give a shit if ya got part of my blood in ya and if ya ever show disrespect like that ever; I will fuck'en kill ya sorry ass myself. Got it?"

"Ye…yeah Uncle…Frankie…I swear, it'll never…happen again."

"Good." Frankie Balldeny says quickly standing ta my feet and then ease the firing handle back inta place.

"_Shortly after putting the gun on safety, an hands it ta Bruno."_

"Hold on ta this for Danny until I say he can get it back."

"Sure boss." Bruno says grabbing the gun and pushes it in his pants behind his back.

"_I took a few steps and I was back at my chair. I grabbed my blazer for over the back rest of my chair and handed it in the direction of my son."_

"Hay J, give ya old man a hand with this, will ya?"

"Sure Pop." Frankie J said getting out of his set and grabs his father's jacket while he turned his back to him.

"_Frankie J held it up for me ta stick my arms in from behind, an as I finished I quickly turned around ta him and asked straightening my hair the best way I could with only my hands…"_

"How do I look J?"

"Ya look good Pop."

"_Frankie J said straightening my tie and when he was finished…"_

"There ya go Pop, a regular Fred Astaire."

"He-he, very funny kid; even at times like these like these ya still are a strong one."

"Yeah, I am. But Z's the blame for that, he's the one who changed me…and for the better."

"_I gave my son a big smile and a light nod saying…"_

"Yeah kid, Les did have that type of effect on people. Now let's go an see Dy, and break the news ta her."

"Sure, lead the way Pop; I'm right behind ya."

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 8**

**Baby Leslie **

"_As me and my boy walked towards the main room double outside doors, I stopped and took a deep breath then let it out. An before opened the doors I spoke without turning around…"_

"Bruno, I want ya ta take Danny ta Doc's Place; an get'em patched up."

"Sure boss."

"_Doc's Place was center were me an the boys who were injured in any way like with stabbing or bullet holes. I hired private doctors ta patch us up without it going to the public eye or making the daily news."_

"And Stac, I want you ta take that desk, carpet and everything else with blood on it, burned; an have house cleaning do the floors."

"Right away Mr. Balldeny."

"_As soon as my ears heard Stacy's reply I opened the double doors and walked with my son in tow. When we entered the living room, we saw Dy sitting on the sofa with her head nearly in her lap; there where two tiny feet sticking out."_

_("O-god…she knows.")_ Frankie Balldeny said to his self-slowing his pace towards her.

"_then I say almost in a whisper…"_

"Hiya Dy, so ya got the news huh?"

"_Dymond slowly lifts her head exposing her daughter Leslie, with tears and hurt in her tired red puffy eyes. She scoots once to the edge of the sofa and picks herself up with baby Leslie in her arms saying not hearing a word I said…"_

"H…hi there guys…I have some bad news…ta give ya."

"_I walked over ta her and gave her a big hug saying before she could speak again…"_

"We already know kid; the cops came over earlier and laid it ta me on my desk."

"_My boy then wraps his arms around the both of us and at the same time whispers in Dy's ear…"_

"Be strong lil' sister, and don't worry 'bout nothin'."

"_Soon after her knee began ta get weak so I add…"_

"Frankie J is right, now sit down kid-o; everything gonna be alright. Ya Uncle Frankie is gonna see ta that."

"_While Dy sat down she pulls her baby close ta her saying…"_

"I gotta tell you guys something, that I haven't told anyone; not even Les."

"What is it kid?"

"_I said sitting next ta her while Frankie J sat on the other side of her."_

"Well…it's about Lil' Leslie…"

"What about her kid, is she sick or something?"

"_I asked her putting my open hand on Leslie's' forehead."_

"No, nothing like that; she hardly even cries. Well she probably gets that from her father." Dyanna says giving a weak smile.

"_I paused for a moment not understanding what she was getting at while looking at my son who held big smile on his face."_

"Uh…Dy? I'm not a nosy schmo or anything, but who's the father? No offense but I always thought you were a lezzy. I mean, ya have more girlfriends than a lot of guys I know; including J over here."

"Yeah well that maybe true cause I swore that I'd never let another man touch me in that way ever since my childhood. An to tell you the truth, it feels kind of awkward for me to be telling you guys about this, since you two already knew her father well."

"_I sat there for ten seconds scratching my head, trying ta figure out who the mystery poppa was that I already suppose ta know; which until my son answered the mind-wrecking question…"_

"It's Z, pop."

"_As my eyes nearly pop out of my head…"_

"What? Ya mean ta tell me that this is Les' kid?"

"_While I stared at baby Leslie, Dymond looked at Frankie J and asked…"_

"How did you know J?"

"Are ya kiddin' look at her; Leslie's eyes are almost the same as Z's. If ya miss it there then just watch how she acts, it's a dead give-away, she's too quite. That kid hasn't made a peep since she been here."

"How long have you suspected J?"

"The first time I laid eyes on her, an even seein' her in him; I still had trouble believin' it. An that thing about ya gettin' mishandled as a kid was pretty fucked-up. But if there was a guy out there you would get with, it could be nobody but Z. But how ya got him ta touch ya in that way like that, is mind scrambler. I knew Z, the only thing he cared for and loved was ta please Pop by putting in work, not doing chicks or anything relaxing. It was only about getting the jobs Pop gave ta him done, without messy kills or mistakes ta bring unwanted trouble to the family."

"This is Les's kid?" Frankie Balldeny asked still in shock reaching for Leslie with both hands, she then reaches back at him with a tiny baby smile.

"_I grabbed her bringing her ta me and holding her close knowing I was holding a large piece of my boy. An as did I just had ta ask…"_

"Would'ja mind telling me how this happened, cause I thought Les would never in a million years go there with ya?"

"_I was stupidpafide and proud out of my skull all at the same time, but this shit was all new ta me."_

"Sure…why not." Dymond said as she began her tale, "It happened the last time I saw my nig and the first time my boys had a crash course in meeting him. An man, was it a trip."

**[Dymond's Flashback]**

_{"I was at my club chillin' with a Betty in my lap, but the piece didn't last long. Tower, a 6'8, two hundred an seventy-five pound ex- pro football player came with a message. He said that there was some whack-job standing at the door, an said he's been there for about twenty minutes not moving or saying anything. I get crazy bastards like that every week, so I didn't think nothing of it; so I told him…"}_

"Get the rest of the G-Knights and handle his ass; he's fucking-up the crowd rotation."

"On it boss-lady." Tower says with a smirk.

_{"Three minutes later one of my other girls came to me…"}_

"Boss-lady, we got trouble at the door!"

_{"I could tell even over the loud music that she had fear in her voice. So I got up and went to the door with my gun tucked under my coat. When I made it there I looked out the peep hatch and saw Tower, K-Dog along with the rest of my boys scrapping with some damn fool in the dark and they weren't winning. The first thing came to my mind was there were some drunken-nut trying to force his tired-ass into my club, and I wasn't have it. So I closed the hatch an opened the main door, soon as the door swung completely open; I quickly looked down seeing all of my boys sprawled out on the ground like rage dolls in serious pain. An K-Dog was being held in some kind of Kung-Fu type grip, flat on his face lying on his stomach. His arm was twisted behind his back and his fingers were spread wide by someone I could tell was a hundred pounds lighter. But I couldn't see the man's face who was holding him because his head was down, so I yelled..."}_

"Let him go mother-fucker of I'll blow your fuck'en head off your shoulders."

_{"K-Dog grunted out some words in agonizing pain…"}_

"Sor…sorry boss…lady…we…we tried…our best…"

"And you can believe me; none of you would be alive if you didn't." the man says with his head still down in a calm voice.

_{"That voice is what gave him away, so I lower my peacemaker saying…"}_

"My nig, how the hell are ya?"

_{"As I stepped over the big men lying on the ground to my nig, Les keep twisting K-Dog's arm until it popped out of its socket."}_

"**POP!"- **

** "AUUGGG!"**

_{"K-Dog screamed as Les let the dead arm drop and soon as it did, I gave him a big hug…"}_

"Damn my nig, it's almost been two years since I seen you." Dymond says with a large smile.

_{"I quickly pulled off of him and grabbed him by the hand an went inside the club to my private office upstairs. I sat down on my black leather sofa, then pulled him down towards the cough and before I could sit him down next to me…"}_

"Dyanna, there is something I wanted to give you…"

_{"Les then reached inside his inner right breast pocket, he was about to get it out but I stopped him and grabbed his other arm and pulled him onto the sofa…"}_

"Wait, my nig. I know what you are going to do. You're going to give me something and leave, an not gonna come back for a long time. It always happens, but this time before you do leave…there is something I what to give to you…"

_{"I slowly reached up with both of my hands an held tightly onto his lapels and was about to give him a kiss."}_

"Dyanna, wait I-"

_{"I quickly used my right index finger and placed it over his mouth before he could get anymore words out…"}_

"My nig, you have giving me so much an has been a watcher over me for a long time. You looked after me, took care of me; even saved my life a long time ago when I was a little girl. Now it's time for me to give you a little something back."

"But Dyanna, you owe me noth-"

"Yes I do, an it's not just for you but for me as well. There's no way I'm letting you get away from me this time. And if ya do it'll hurt me. You don't want to hurt me, do you my nig?"

"Of course not Dy. Not ever."

_{"So he didn't move or try and get away from me anymore, an that's when I kissed him on his lips. It was like twisted minded priest taking advantage of a ten-year-old alter-boy. He wanted to resist me but simply couldn't. I freely gave myself to him as he soon gave himself to me..."}_

** [End Flashback]**

"He was the only man I have been with since those earlier bad years and that's how baby Leslie came about."

"Wow."

"_Was all I could say."_

"Ditto for me on that one Dy." Frankie J adds while standing to his feet saying. "I'll personally see ta Z's body gets home, Pop."

"Good idea J, an when ya get back; check on Danny, will ya?"

"Sure Pop." Frankie J say then leaves out of the room.

An when he was completely gone, "Uncle Frankie, there's something else I must tell you."

"Same here Dy, but you first."

"Alright, Les gave me something that night to give to you an said to only do it in private; just in case anything should ever happen to him."

"_Dy reached inside her purse and pulled out a computer disk and a key, an it was one I knew well."_

"Les said that you should be the only one who looked and saw what was on it. I didn't look."

"_I took the disk and key then reached inside my left breast pocket and pulled out an small white letter size envelope and handed it to her."_

"Funny, he asked the same thing of me; told me ta take this letter everywhere I go and I respected his wishes by not taking a peek either. This was two months ago."

"_When Dy opened the letter and read what was on it, she instantly knew what is was…"_

"It's a will. It says here that Les has left everything he owned through you, to me. Why?"

"Cause Les loved ya, that's why, kid"

"_As a tear dropped from her left eye, Dy told me a little more…"_

"Les said for me to give a message when you received his package, he said that the key will lead you home, and only you will know what that means."

"The key will lead me home, huh?"

"_I wasn't no Sherlock Holmes but like I said, I knew the key she gave me well. The key I got from her wasn't made on American soil. It was a different make but same design. I first saw the design where I was born…in Italy. I once told Les and my son about when I was a kid, an my pops was in the states while I was there. He sent money ta my mother in letters but the letters didn't come straight ta our home. They came to a separate mailbox which ya needed a certain key ta open it. Our key back then had the S and U on it, an this one has 4-B."_

"Hump, so my boy wants ta take his old uncle Frankie on a scavenger hunt…well I'm game."

"_It only took me a few moment ta get my private jet ready for take-off and where ever this key was gonna lead me to, I bet my left-nut it was gonna ta be very damn important."_

Thescene now shows an entrance door to the city morgue, an inside the examiner was overlooking the body of Les while speaking into a microphone, "I have the body of an unidentified decapitated African-American male, which clearly shows a body tattoo of a black dragon covering his entire chest and abdomen areas. And next we…have-" The examiner pauses the recorder and then bends over and expecting the corpse a little more closely, realizing a stunning fact.

"Wait a minute, what-do-we-have-here?" He then restarts the recorder and just before he could speak one word, he hears a knock at the door. Quickly pausing the recorder again, he walks to the door. "Damn it, a guy makes the find of the century and I can't even get it on tape without-" The examiners words ceased as the doors came flying open. Three hooded bodies came rushing in with weapons drawn straight at him, "What is this; if this is a robbery I have very little money on me!" the disturbed man says holding his hand up.

"Get real geek-boy we've come for the body that's sittin' in front of ya. Now shut the fuck-up!" A voice says that was clearly recognized as Frankie J's, and then he adds with hurt in his words as his eyes finally saw what really happened to his adopted brother. "Boys, wrap my brother up. He's coming home."

The two men acted without question and quickly bagged and wrapped up the body an just as they finished and was about to leave the examiner spoke out of turn. "Why are you men taking th-?"

With a cool tip of a Frankie J's gun-barrel soon pressed against his forehead silenced his words.

"What part of shut-the-fuck-up, we're ya not listenin' ta, ya fuck!"

Bruno saw that Frankie J's strength was fading fast and the loss of Les has finally gotten to him, an knew that the young boss wanted to take his hurt out on someone else an didn't care who right about now.

"Hey Boss, not like this; we're gonna get those bastards who did this. Now let's get ya brother home. An I'm pretty sure ol' Roy Orbison ya got ya gun on, ain't seen shit. Have ya Roy-boy?" Bruno says calmly looking at the now trembling man.

"T…that's correct; see, hear or speak no evil. That's what…I say."

"Good." Bruno says pausing then adds, "Boss?"

Frankie J stood there for a moment then gets a hold of himself, then quickly lowering his gun an places it on safety putting it in his gun holster under his left arm. "Ok, guys…we out."

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 9**

**The Hard Way**

One hour later, Frankie J arrives at Doc's Place and drops off Les' body; an while he was there makes it to Danny's room and gives his door a light rap.

"Knock, knock."

From the inside a muffled voice is heard, "Come in, the doors open."

Frankie J turns the door handle and walks into Danny's room asking. "Yo cuz, how ya doin'?" When Danny saw it was his older cousin, he quickly tried to sit up as straight as he could and in the process making him wince in pain hurting his wrapped elevated leg. "Hay easy there champ, I'm not the one ya need to be impressin' right now; so just chill. I just came ta talk ta ya about a few things and about this family you so in-a-rush jumped in bed with without a Jimmy-Hat. And we all know not ta ware ya raincoat, could be dangerous, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah Frankie, I understand and thanks for want ya said earlier defending me."

"Wrong on both counts Dan-o. One, ya don't understand shit. An two; don't think for one second that I was defendin' ya. I just think that everyone deserves a second chance…even you."

"Thanks…I guess."

"That's it, now ya gettin' it. Now, what I came ta talk ta ya about is Z. When he first came ta this family, I hated his guts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did and my Pops was nuts about him. Z did everythin' perfect in his eyes and I…I was a total cluster-fuck-" As Frankie J's minds wondered back to the first encounter with Lester...

_("-We had a big two story white an blue house in the country where I stayed with nannies and bodyguards. Ya see Danny, I hardly saw my pops as a kid and wasn't fond of sharin' things, especially him. One day when I haven't seen him in about three weeks, he showed up in the driveway. Uncle Saulie was with him and so was Les, as I watched them get out of the car…")_

"Hi ya J, how's everything?" Frankie Sr. says walking over to his son giving him a big hug.

_("As my Pops finished giving me a hug I quickly asked pointin' at Les…")_

"Who's that Poppa?"

"Well kiddo, that's Lester, he's going ta be staying with us for a while. Now I want ya ta take him ta the third room on the right, ok? I gotta talk ta ya Uncle Saulie, ya know…business."

"Ok Poppa, come on Lester."

_("When I said that he didn't move a muscle, he just stood there starin' at what seemed ta be nothing. Well that's was until my Pops spoke…")_

"It's alright Les, follow Frankie J; he'll show ya where ya gonna be crashing for a while."

"Yes Uncle Frankie."

_("Without a thought or anymore words, Lester began walkin' towards me an when I noticed him movin' close, I turned around and walked him inta the house ta the third room my Pops wanted him ta be in upstairs. Soon as Les walked in behind me, he stopped an stood starin' out the bedroom window. I was gonna just leave him standin' there by himself, but ya know me; I had ta get my point across first. So I walked in front of him with my back to the window...")_

"Listen you. Let's get somethin' straight. I'm the boss around here an what I say goes, understand?"

_("Les didn't even look down at me, his eyes stayed forward starin' into space not even blinkin' and as you can probably suspect that those actions of his really pissed me off. So what came next…") _

"**WHAM!" **_(__"Before I knew it, I punched him in his face as hard as I could. An with me bein' nine years old; about fifty-four pounds soaking wet, only turned his head ta the right a few inches. I was expectin' him retaliate back at me with force, but he didn't. He turned his head back forward and stared in the spot that he was lookin' at before, not makin' a sound. This pissed me off even more, and now my right hand was throbbing. So out of pure anger, I hit him again. And with my second punch he only did the same thin' again and he didn't make a peep, but this time a trickle of blood started ta drop from his nose pass his still sealed lips.")_

"OWW! Why won't ya say anythin'? Are ya a retard or somethin'?"

_("I yelled in his face but still nothin' came out of him. Suddenly I heard my Pops callin' in the distance, then his voice became louder as the closer he got to the room._

_When he finally got to the room, he walked next to us and saw that Les was bleedin'…")_

"What the fuck is going on up here J? Why is Les' nose bleeding?"

_("When I looked up at my Pop inta his almost deranged eyes, I nearly shit my pants. I never saw him no-where-near this angry before. I was so scared that I forgot all about the pain in my right hand. But I knew I had to answer, so as my confession was about to come out…")_

"We were just playing a game Uncle Frankie that's all, it's just a little nose bled; no harm done." Lester explains calmly with a slight smile.

_("At that moment my Pops calmed down and took Les by the shoulder…")_

"A game huh? If ya say so kid, now let's get ya cleaned up."

_("Just as he led Les out the door from the nearby bathroom, he turned around and gives me that look; a look as if he knew the truth. At the time little cuz, I didn't know a few things about Les myself. One of those things was he could have killed me without hardly tryin'. Ya see, he was a cold-blooded killer and knew how ta kill people in many different ways, even at that age. Another was that it was the first and only time he has ever lied to my father. He didn't rat me out, and saved me from what I know would've been the worst beatin' of my young life. That was the beginnin' of earned respect from him, from me; but the main respect came ten years later. _

_It was a family from the Virgin Island called The Voodoo Jamaican Clan. They came to my Pops' territory and was just makin' there presence being known, but he didn't discriminate. Where there was lots of money ta be made, he was always open ta suggestions. So, he started doin' business with them and allowed them ta do what they do, as long as he got his cut on time. There were certain pick-up times and places ta receive his cut and I wanted ta prove myself to my Pops that one day I will be able ta run the family's business after he'd retire. And that was for me ta start makin' the pick-ups and doin' jobs for him...so I asked…")_

"I don't mind J, just wait till Les gets back from doing this little job for me and he'll go with ya." Frankie Balldeny says looking up his son from his desk.

_("I was young, dumb and full-of-cum, an in my little idiotic mind, knew everythin' about everythin', but in the real world; didn't know shit.")_

"I don't need a babysitter, Pop. I'm nineteen years old for Christ sake."

"Yeah, nineteen and still have breast milk on ya breath; now ya don't move a fuck'en muscle until Les gets back, understand!"

"Yeah, sure pop."

_("After our little chat I did what he said and waited for Les. Yeah right, in about two minutes from bein' out of his sights I called up four hired thugs who been in the family for a while an went ta the pick-up spot. I had ta show my Pop that I wasn't a total fuck-bag. So when we arrived everythin' was going great, that's until they saw who was pickin' up the package…")_

"Wot dee 'ell gone on J, where's ya poppa?"

"He was busy takin' care of other immediate business, so he sent me. Ya got the package?"

_("A long haired Jamaican sat in his chair behind a small wooden desk for a while starin' at me, and was surrounded by twelve ta fifteen of his men high and low. They were all packin' sub-machine guns and passin' around about six jumbo-joints; makin' the air thick with smoke. He was their leader, his named was Jamba, an was middle brother ta the head of their clan and was said ta be a little crazy at times, but I didn't give a rats-ass. I came there not ta prove somethin' ta myself or him, but ta my Pops.") _

"I don't have all fuck'en day Jamba, where's the package?"

_("Twenty seconds after my words and starin' him down; without turnin' around or brakin' eye contact, he lifts his left hand and whittle two of his fingers; signaling someone from behind him ta come close. When the person came, they arrived with a black suitcase and set it down on the desk in front of him. He then pops the locks on it and turns it around towards me…")_

"Ya can check it, if ya want mon."

"Don't mind if I do."

_("When I opened the suitcase it was empty, instantly I slammed it shut, only ta see that Jamba had a glock pointed straight at me. In an angry shock I was speechless, but he wasn't…")_

"T'ere 'as been change in plans mon, now drop ya guns, an nobody dies."

"What the fuck is this Jamba, some kind of joke?"

_("I asked point-blank pushin' my anger aside.")_

"Stead of my family paying yours, yours be paying mine."

_("Just as I was about ta ask, how-the-fuck-so? He threw me a sly starin' grin. And that's when it hit me like a shit-storm of bricks…")_

"Me? Ya gonna ransom me?"

_("As he sat there in silence and guns were aimed at us from all around I could only think of how embarrassin' this situation was, an it was somethin' I couldn't possible live with. For one I disobeyed my Pops strict orders and two, I got caught with my pant around my ankles lookin' ta get gang-banged. But no…I wasn't goin' ta be takin' alive. The four guys who were with me where loyal, an down for whatever; that's why I personally handpicked them ta come with me. So, I tilted my head ta the side and said over my shoulder ta them…")_

"I'm not goin' out like this."

_("An as soon as they heard that they knew was comin' next. In almost at the same time we all reached for our heaters…and that's when the noise started. What I felt after I pulled out both of my guns and held them in both of my hands, I felt fire dancin' around in my gut. _

_The force of the bullet hittin' me in the right side of my stomach spent me around and then I felt the topside of my left shoulder burnin' like hell. Still on my feet my body was now headin' back the way I came at first. My gun dropped out of my left hand and as it did I was aimin' the best I could from the pain with right; fuel with rage I let off an entire clip at the enemy. When my gun was emptied, all the shootin' around me stopped. I painfully looked for the guys who were with me and found them on the floor bloody an filled with holes. I realized my wounds should've been a hell of a lot more sever, but they wanted me alive. Lookin' at my emptied automatic Luger I wished for one more bullet, so I could put in my mouth and blow my brain out. An without knowin' from behind while I was thinkin' happy thoughts, I was struck in the head and the lights when out._

_I woke up later cold, bloody, barebacked with my shirt off and in some shit-awful pain. My arms were tied and stretched over my head. I noticed that I hung on meat hook in a factory freezer and ta me, my blood didn't seem ta be running out of my body fast enough, but from that loss of blood I was light-headed and a bit dizzy. Jamba wasn't far way and two other Jamaicans where with him and they were talking with foggy breaths…") _

"Where the 'ell are those two blood-clods? It been ten minutes."

_("In hearin' that lifted my spirits, cause I knew somethin' they didn't. So I started laughin' out loud and when Jamba heard me…")_

"So white-boy ya up an it seem dat blow to ya 'ead sent ya crazy mon."

"Well Jamba…if ya ever seen…a scary movie in your life…you would know that…the other two clowns ya sent away…won't be comin' back. So I'm hopin'…they got their boy-on-boy sex scene outta the way…before they left here."

_("Soon after I said that I started back laughin' in hurtful pains and with me doin' it, piss him off. So he walked quickly behind me an when he came back to the front, he had a handful of salt in his right hand. And in less than two second he dashed it on my wounds like he was seasonin' steak. I bit down and screamed threw my teeth…")_

"Ya not laugh-fen now white-boy, are ya?"

_("Before I could finish my inner painful screamin'…")_

"My advice ta you ya snake-haired fuck…is to do me right now…so you can have some satisfaction…when seein' me in hell…sittin' next ta ya!"

"Now why would I want do dat? Why kill my meal-ticket?"

"Because…he's comin'…more likely…he's already here…and havin' a lot of money means nothin'…when ya not around ta spend it."

_("When I was talkin', Jamba was lookin' directly inta my eyes and I guess he believed me a lot, than a little; cause he quickly turned around…")_

"Ya two…find out wat keepin' Kenai an Pheeso. I'll stay 'ere an watch dee white-boy."

_("Soon as Jamba words were done the two Jamaicans who both held automatic machine-guns turns and walks disappearin' threw the tons of hangin' beef.")_

"You're an idiot Jamba…ya fucked-up…cause my brother Z is comin'…and you're a dead man standin'."

"Wat dee 'ell iz a bra-da Z, white-boy?"

_("Jamba had balls but he should've chosen a little wiser and read the extra small fine print on who ta make as an enemy. Just as I was about ta answer who Z was, my blurry eyes looked up and noticed him. It was Les. He wore dark shades and was dressed in all black; even his trench coat was black as midnight. His hair was straight and hung a little passed his shoulder; it floated backward as he moved forward towards us. At ten feet away everythin' seemed ta be movin' in slow motion as he glides pass the still swingin' hangin' meat. While he walked our way he pulled out a switchblade and began flippin', openin' it. _

_The knife was specially made of his own design; it was lace with some type of rubbery material that when it moved ta be used on some poor schmo, it didn't make all of that click-a-dee, clack sounds and shit. It was much like its owner…silent and seriously deadly when in use. Now at five feet the distracted Jamba saw a shadow figure loomed from behind, not knowin' it was death coming; he slowly turns sayin'…")_

"It 'bout time ya blood-clods came ba-"

_("Before Jamba could finish, his eyes saw that it wasn't his men; so he instinctively reach for his gun that was held in a snapped holster under his left arm, while not loosin' eye contact with Les. But his speed was nothin' compared ta Les's; before he could react any further Les's seven-inch razor sharp blade pierced threw his right eye into his brain. And almost in a split second Les reach up with his left hand and unsnapped Jamba's gun an takes it out and shoots him in his other eye. The force of the shot kicked his now lifeless body ta the ground and off of Les's blade. Immediately Les lowers both arms but aims his left at Jamba's fallen body and empties the rest of the clip in it. When he was done, he bent his knees and carefully laid the gun on what use-ta-be Jamba and cleaned his blade on the dead man's pants leg. In three sharp flicks of his wrist flipped his blade back in safe mode while standin' ta his feet and placed it in his inside pocket. Soon after Les steps over the fresh corpse and walked over ta me removin' his trench and placed it around me while lifting my arms off the meat hook by my waist an says calmly…")_

"Let's go home Frankie J."

Thescene blurs back to the real world, "So, he saved ya life too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he did now keep quiet; I'm not finished with my story."

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 10**

**Kill'em All pt 1 of 2**

Backinside the mind of Frankie J:

_("Now where I was…O-yeah, right after Z saved my bacon, he took me ta Doc's Place where I was patched and heavily doped up for the pain I was in. But I wasn't drowsy enough ta not hear my Pops voice screamin' at me…")_

"What did I say J, huh? I said wait for Les, didn't I?"

"Yeah…Pop…but-"

"I don't give a flying constipated-fuck about ya buts J! If ya ever go over my words and what I tell ya again, then whatever bed ya make, will be the one ya sleep in. Do ya fuck'en get me J?"

"Yeah…Pop, sorry…I fucked up."

"A fuck'en understatement J! Now, ya stay here and heal. A meeting has been arranged so that this shit could be cleared up without a war breakin' loose. I've learned over the years that war only brings death, when money to be made. And that kind of death, is bad for business. Besides, death ain't going anywhere, anytime soon, he's just on break."

_("Soon as Pop finished chewing my ass off, Uncle Saulie opened the door for him ta leave out and Z was right behind Pop as he moved, but when Pop stopped in his tracks, so did Z.")_

"Not this time Les, ya stay here with ya brother and keep his ass out of trouble."

"Of course Uncle Frankie."

_("Without any lip or body language of displeasure or excitement, Z agreed ta stay with me. After my Pops and Uncle Saulie left, Z stood by the window and watched them leave. I don't know how long he stood there, cause in less than five minutes the meds the doc gave me kick-in and I was out like a light. But out of the blue, loud noises from all around woke me out of my drugged slumber.")_

"Doc! Get ya ass in here!"

_("When my eyes cleared, I saw a room full of mugs an my Pop was holdin' a bloody rag close to his shoulder surrounded by them…")_

"Pop…what the fuck!

"It was an ambush J, those fuckers set us up!"

_("When my Pops said that he looked ta the right side of him and when I looked at what he was lookin' at; I saw Uncle Saulie lying on his back coughin' up blood. Les stood next ta him holdin' his bloody right hand lookin' him straight in the eyes…")_

"I…know I'm not…gonna make it, so…so I want ya ta do…me I favor kid."

"An what would that be Uncle Saulie?"

"I'm…gonna need…company…where I'm…going…Kill'em all…kill'em al-"

_("Uncle Saulie died right before Les's eyes with his eyes wide open. As Uncle Saulie's dead hand lost it grip…")_

"Yes Uncle Saulie."

_("Les agree without blinking while Pop pushed the guys around him out of the way ta get ta his long time friend, but when he got there it was too late. Les slowly let go of Saulie's hand and place it carefully on his chest, then leans over and gently kissed his forehead. Soon after, he turns and walks out of the room. Pop was still in shock and didn't even know Les was gone. All I could do was sit there in a numb-like state, holdin' back that fucked-up feelin' of grief.")_

_{"J, I don't mean ta interrupt, but I thought Saul an Les didn't get along."} _Danny says curiously.

_("I was told the same thing way back when; but one day, years ago when I was sixteen. Some idiot tried ta whack my Pops. I saw Les used his own body as a human shield without thinkin' twice about doin' it and saved my Pops life. He was shot six times in his chest, but before his body gave way to his injuries, he pulled out his gun and shot the would be assassin in the head while the stupid-fuck was trying ta reload. _

_Back then; we didn't have Doc's Place. So his injuries had ta be taken care of by the locals. While at the hospital the doctors told us as we stood there, that they did all they could do, an Les had fallen inta a comma. They said that there was a chance that he would never wake up. Nine weeks in the hospital and Uncle Saulie sat there never leavin' Les's side. Pops couldn't be there cause of business but he took care of all Les's medical bills while keepin' it on the down-low. One time when I was visitin', I heard Uncle Saulie prayin' for Les ta get better. But in that brief moment it seemed like god wasn't listenin'. Les's heart stopped and he wasn't breathin'. The doctors burst in like chickens with their heads cut off pushin' us out of the way. They worked on my brother for almost five minutes but didn't get any response. Les was officially dead and then doctors stopped tryin' ta bring him back. When Uncle Saulie saw this he became furies and pulled out his gun screamin'…")_

"What the fuck ya think ya doing? It ain't quitting time! Bring my boy back!"

_("At that time, I knew then how much Les meant ta him. I think he was more attached ta Les than my Pops.")_

"I swear ta The Almighty, that if you fucks don't bring him back; I'm gonna send each an every one of ya, ta keep him company." Saul demanded.

_("All of the doctors and nurses in there where scared shitless and they had all the right ta be…Uncle Saulie was dead serious cause I know for a fact that he has killed people for a hell of a lot less. They all just stood there with their hands up.")_

"Uncle Sau-"

_("I said tryin' ta say somethin' ta calm him down but is quickly cut off.")_

"Now ain't the time J, an ya fucks are wasting yours by standing there looking at me!"

_("It was so quite that the only thing that could be heard when he stopped yellin', was the loud flat lining sound of Les's machine. But soon in those long seconds the sound turned inta a beep, then another and another until the beepin' was constant. When the doctors turned around they were in more of a relief, than amazement. They all saw what me an Uncle Saulie saw…Les was breathin' and his eyes were open. A big smile entered Uncle Saulie's face while lowerin' his gun. He then walks over towards Les threw the parting doctors and nurses…")_

"Hump, looks like Louie kicked ya outta hell, in fear that ya was gonna take over in his place huh, kid?"

_("Hearin' Uncle Saulie voice Les's eyes and head tilted his way…")_

"Take me home Uncle Saulie…Uncle Frankie needs me."

"Same ol' Les, ya never answered any of my questions and is always straight business, but if home is where ya wanna be…ya got it kid."

_("Uncle Saulie reaches his hand out ta Les and Les reached back, but before their hands could touch, the lead doctor protested…")_

"That will not be a good idea sir, our patient just came out of a comma and tests needed to be run."

"He's not ya concern any more Doc, so back-the-fuck-up; J come over here and give me a hand with ya brother."

"Sure thing Uncle Saulie."

_("I couldn't help but ta be cheesin' my ass off; I was happy as hell ta see my big bro back in the land of the living, an so was Pop when we got him home. Now that is out in the open, I can get back ta what happen after Uncle Saulie was killed. When Les left, he was out for three weeks. He wouldn't answer his personal phone for nobody, not even from my Pop. _

_We didn't bother lookin' for him cause ya don't find Z, he find you…simple as that. In those 21 days bodies began ta litter the streets and fill the city morgues. Ten Lieutenants and twenty-nine soldiers of the Voodoo Clan Family lost their lives. At first Pop didn't give a shit how many Les killed but when he found out in a meetin' of trust, that the order on his life was not givin' by the head of the Voodoo Family oldest brother, Papa Dok. _

_Papa Dok himself showed up at my Pops own house, unarmed an ready ta talk this misunderstandin' out. The order was givin' by the second eldest brother and Les killed him within those weeks. He smoked him in a hot-tub along with two broads sittin' on the sides of him; all head shots. At first we thought Les was starting ta go overboard on the killings, by whackin' those two chicks, but when the hot tub was drained the cops found in both of their hands, held two small caliber pistols. So that only meant that Les aloud them ta see who their killer was, before he did'em in._

_Papa Dok wanted ta called a truce soon after, cause 'The eye for an eye law' had been justified, an he wanted ta get back ta business as usual. Pop believed him but…")_

"That sound all fine and dandy ta me, Mr. Dok, but I can't reach Les, so this is what I want ya ta do. I want ya ta get you, ya wife an four kids out of this city pronto."

"I can't do dat Mr. Ball-deny, I to 'ave a business ta ron. If ya boy wont me, an come fa me. He wont be comin' bok 'ere. I 'ave hundred soldiers around my e-state. "

"Listen, ya don't get it, it don't matter how many soldiers ya have. Killing is a forte for Les. Right now as we speak he's doing his homework on how he's gonna get ya; cause he's hurting. Better yet, if ya unlucky like I think ya are, he's already got the plan mapped out, an right now it ain't a matter of how…it's when. All because ya brother took something from him, he barely has around him already…and that's his family.

An the last thing came out of Saulie's mouth ta him was 'kill'em all', an Mr. Dok that's exactly what he'll try an do. An I don't want my boy doing any unnecessary killings; meaning…ya wife and kids."

"Are ya trying ta threaten me Mr. Ball-deny?"

"No threats Mr. Dok…a promise. A promise ta let ya know that Les would want ya ta die screaming and he'll also want ya ta see what's killing ya. So I want ya ta take this."

_("Pop wrote down a personal numbers of his on a small piece of paper an handed it ta me, ta give ta Papa Dok. It was a number only me, Les, Uncle Saulie and Dy had ta reach him at anytime-anywhere.")_

"Wot iz this?"

"My personal number, it's ta call me when Les comes for you."

"If this Les iz so good Mr. Bal-deny, den why not kill me from diss-stance like A.K."

_("A.K. was Papa's forth Lieutenant. Les whacked him with ten guards around him goin' inside a restaurant. He was shot once in the windpipe and again in the left lung. A.K. not only suffocated, but drown on his own blood. The cops guessed like we did, the killer must've used a high powered rife from a great distance at a high angle; difference is…we didn't guess on who was the killer...we knew.")_

"Like I said Mr. Dok and I'm not telling ya nothing that's going give ya any advantage over Les. When ya little brother took Saulie from this family, he cut us deep, and Les will want ya ta know he's coming and trust me…a lot of noise will be made. Noise, like a lot a screaming, dying men and women all around ya. He will bring all ya fears out of dreamland inta this reality and when he feels like it's' time for ya ta die, he will show ya his face…an then…ya dead. But Mr. Dok, ya kids will be close…too close, and my boy ain't no child killer. Now, since ya refuse ta leave, know that I don't do this for you or ya family…this is for Les, follow these instructions ta the letter.

First, when he reaches ya, call that number my kid just gave ya. Two; close ya eyes. Even if ya don't see him, do it any ways; he will be close. If I know Les, he will try and bait ya inta opening them…don't look at him no matter what he says. Three, when ya hear me answer, just hold the phone up so he could hear my voice. When he hears me; he will answer, an I'll take it from there. So-"

**["RRIIINNG"]**

_("My cell phone rang from the inside of my top breast pocket braking my Pops concentration.") _

"Sorry Pop I'll take this outside."

_("An as walk out the conference room I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that whoever was callin' me was usin' a pay phone. Soon as the door was closed behind me…")_

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's me Frankie J"

_("Ta my surprise…")_

"Z!"

_("I said under my breath.")_

** To be continued…**

**Ch: 11**

**Kill'em All pt 2 of 2**

"Z, is that you bro?"_("I whispered quietly.")_

"Yes, and I need your help Frankie J? But you must not let Uncle Frankie know."

"Anythin', but ya got ta stop this shit and come home."

"One more J, which is all I ask?"

_("I paused for a short minute knowin' that this was the first time Les has ever ask me for my help with anythin'. I didn't know what he had planned but I wasn't gonna rat him out ta Pop, nor was I gonna let him down and say I wasn't gonna help him…")_

"Alright, I'm in. What do ya need for me ta do?"

_("Soon after Les gave me the details, I went back inside a stood on the right of my Pops while he was still talkin' ta Dok, but when he was finished…")_

"Who was that J?"

"Nobody Pop, just some skank I met two nights ago."

_("Pop shook his head up and down with a slight grin then turned his attention back to Papa Dok. Thirty minutes later their meetin' was over and I knew what Z's plan was. It was ta kill Papa Dok. Even though this was somethin' Pop wouldn't agree on me doin' but it was too late, I already told Les I'd be there for him, and that's what I did._

_A____week an a half later Les and me made our move on Dok. The Rastafarian stayed about three miles out of the city, an a mile from his nearest neighbor. This was a good spot for his gonja smoke-outs and wild parties without any cop interruptions, but that night…it was a death trap. _

_It was around two o'clock in the mornin', an Dok wasn't lyin' he did have nearly a hundred guys. I was posted up at fourteen-foot brick wall at the far end, on the roof of my car with a two-way radio ear piece in my ear. Les let me borrowed what he called the Widow Maker; it was his personal high power rifle. He supped it up givin' it more range, a built in silencer and two tapped together thirty round banana clips; one up, one down. On top of it, it had what I thought was a telescope, that was made for star gazin. I could see them like they were inches away from me but I was invisible ta them from that distance. _

_The plan was when Les gave the signal, I was ta pick these guys off one by one givin' him his room ta work his magic and take out Dok. Within five minutes the noise was about ta start. Les had borrowed a tricked-out '76 low-rider of one of the Voodoo crew and siphoned nearly all of the gas out and drove it around till it was almost empty. And what I mean by borrowed; he smoked three members while they were smoking their brains out. They were so high; I still don't think they even know their dead yet. _

_So as the plan played out on cue, he propped the three member's corpses up and drove slowly to the gate. The guards knew the car and who drove it very well and they didn't suspect a thing…until it was to late. When Les was close enough, he stomped on the gas an crashed the mostly steel car through the front gates at top speed. I watched as the large army unloads their weapons, runnin' toward the still moving car.") _

As the bullets entered the vehicle glass was being shatter, tries blown out and steam shot out of the hood.

_("Within fifteen seconds the car stopped moving but the shootin' continued. I didn't start shootin' cause I knew it wasn't time and Z didn't give me the signal. After five long minutes of firing, they all stopped and began slowly creepin' towards the now smokin' car. I saw Papa Dok peepin' out of a slightly crack curtain but soon it opened widely exposin' his wife and one of his oldest sons next ta him.")_

"Damn."

_("Was all I could say. I was hopin' that Dok would have some sense ta at least get his peeps out of town, even if he was stayin' ta die.") _

As several men were now at the driver's side door…

_("Like I said earlier…I knew what Les was plannin'...")_

When one of the men was now close enough to open the door.

"**BOOM!" **In one double kick the car door flew off its hinges striking the lead man and knocking him to the ground.

_("When the door came off, what emerged next was my brother Z. He rose out of the seat of the car to his feet. Z stood tall and was draped down from head ta feet in body armor. When I say Z was genius at puttin' shit together ta kill a fucker, he was an Albert fuckin' Einstein of death. Z tailor-made a black suite of Kevlar with a leather black trench coat over it. Two tiny slits were in his mask so he could see but the damn thing had ta weight about two hundred pounds cause a regular vest could weight up ta fifty ta seventy-five pounds. _

_When I looked threw my scope and watched him walk to the trunk of the car, it seemed as if his was moving around with regular clothes on. And as soon as he began walking the group of men re-opened fire on him, he began takin' round after round all over his body but he paid them no mind. He just continued what doin' and that was goin' to the trunk; his body rocked from side to side as the bullets hit him. An I know from experience that, that shit hurt; even with that armor stopping the bullets, but Z had a the highest threshold for pain. An even at that point I didn't open fire on them this time either, cause the signal was still not given by him. _

_Dok had three larger glass windows at the bottom of his huge house an four on top, which ya could clearly tell that they where bedroom windows._

_After Z popped the trunk and let it down, he held in his hand a six shot grenade launcher, an in three seconds he let loose startin' from his left ta right. With the first explosion along with screams of pain coming from inside the house was my signal and hearing him say calmly threw my ear piece...")_

"Now Frankie J."

_("Everybody my scope landed on or around Z began ta drop like flies; but after the sixth and final explosion, I had ta pause ta look up for a sec. Six of the windows were blown out, the three at the bottom and three at the top. Les left the seventh window alone because he knew it was the room Dok was in and he wanted take his life in person._

_Dok's soldiers were loyal to the end, even when they were out of bullets and seeing fellow soldiers dropping dead around them, knowing that there was sniper in the distance picking them off one by one. They began pulling out machetes and tried attacking Z hand ta hand, probably thought they had the advantage over Z. But like I said earlier, Z walked normally in something I could figure weighted over two hundred pounds._

_When they came too close ta Z, I stopped firing and looked from the scope with my own two eyes. I counted at least a dozen or so but it didn't matter ta Z if it was twice as many. When the first man came at him, he came screaming with his machete high over his head. Z turned his head toward him and didn't move until the man swung at a downward angle. With a quick side step and grabbing the man chin added with a sharp jerk behind him turned the man's chin pass the back of his shoulder, breaking his neck, silencing him. Even with the now dead Jamaican laying in a broken slump, didn't change the other ones minds any. They too came at Z, but in less than sixty seconds they all laid in broken heaps of flesh without none of them coming close ta hittin' or cuttin' him._

_Soon after Z finished them off, he slowly walked up ta the mansion door, kicked it in and walked inside. From where I was posted I could tell that Papa Dok had a few of his soldiers inside with him. I heard the sounds of Uzi fire, but only for a minute. Then it all got quite again. Soon, out of my ear piece and scope I looked and listened. I saw two bodies threw the thin curtains in the upper right hand corner window then heard voices…")_

Inside, Lester walks through the house stepping over burnt and smoking debris along with dead men and women, then goes up a flight of stair to the only room in the house that wasn't damaged and kicks the door open. He saw Papa Dok quickly closing the walking closet door then immediately facing the wall, "You can turn around Mr. Dok and draw your weapon. I want you to look at me and for you to know your killer." Lester says removing his mask and dropping it to the floor. Lester then notices Papa Dok slowly reaching his right hand down in front of him from behind.

"Good Mr. Dok, and I assure you, I will not raise my weapons until you have seen my face." Lester says standing there with both of his weapons exposed clinched tightly in his gloved hands and at his side while staring at Papa Dok's back.

Papa Dok then slow raises his right hand center mass while looking down but does not turn around, "So you will not turn around Mr. Dok." Lester says pausing as he cuts his eyes towards the walk-in closet then continues, "I know where you hide the ones you care for close to you. Now, if you not wish to watch them die, you will turn around and face me." Papa Dok still says nothing but slowly raises his head high.

Suddenly in a flash, Lester has maneuvered his way around Papa Dok and was now standing in front of him. He saw that Papa Dok's eyes were closed and when he looked down at what Papa Dok was holding, was a cell phone with his finger on the send button. Lester looked a little closer and saw that the phone was calling someone.

Without a second thought he instantly raised both weapons. The gun in his right hand was placed in the center of Papa Dok's forehead and the other was pointed at the walk-in closet. "Open your eyes Mr. Dok or I will kill your entire family. Do it now." Papa Dok's eyes remain shut, "Fine Mr. Dok, have it your way." Lester says cocking back both firing handles at the same time.

An just when he was about to fire both of his guns, a voice came from the phone, "Les, is that you kid?"

Lester looked down at the phone staring, then speaks, "Yes Uncle Frankie, it is I?"

"Yeah kid, its good ta hear ya but that's something I'm straining ta do. Take the phone from Mr. Dok; I wanna talk ta ya for a sec, ok?"

"Of course Uncle Frankie."

As Lester places his gun that was in his left hand back into it holster, Papa Dok feels the phone ease out of his hand but the gun in Lester's right hand was still placed firmly against his head.

After fifteen seconds of silence, "Of course Uncle Frankie, it is for you Mr. Dok." Lester says then places the phone close to Papa Dok hand so it touches.

Papa Dok right hand fumbled around the phone then grabbed it and placed it to his ear, "Ello?"

"Mr. Dok, I appreciate ya calling, but the only thing gonna save ya now is one simple word, 'Yes.' I told Les ta put two between ya eyes if his ears hear anything else besides that and not ta touch ya family; just ta do you. The 'yes' means that you will get out of town and never come back. Now Mr. Dok, do you understand?"

Papa Dok didn't take long to answer, "Yes."

"Good, now open ya eyes." Papa Dok paused for a long second just knowing if he opened his eyes he was a dead man, because he still felt the barrel of Les's gun pressed against his head. Frankie Balldeny knew Papa Dok was still on the line, he heard him breathing, "Trust me Mr. Dok, ya can open ya eyes, my boy vacated the premises soon as he heard ya say yes."

Papa Dok slow lifted his left hand to his forehead with closed eyes inspecting it for his enemy's weapon to still be there. But he soon found out that it wasn't, so he cracked his right eye just a little seeing no one standing there. Then he slowly opened the other while inch-by-inch moving his head to the left towards the window. He noticed that it was open and a gentle breeze blowing the see through curtains in and out. Quickly rushing over to it, he saw a lone hooded man in a black leather trench coat sprinting across his front lawn covered with dead bodies of his soldiers.

**Back**out of Frankie J's mind and inside Doc's Place, "When I saw Z running towards me, I knew it was over."

{'The only thing Danny Catelli could do after his older cousin's detailed story was told, was lay back in his bed and stare.'}

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 12**

**Soul Searching**

{'I now take you back to moments of Les's funeral ladies and gentlemen and in the last thirty minutes; everyone stood with their heads bowed and eyes closed.'}

Soon as the preacher finished his closing prayer everyone went to their assigned vehicles and stepped inside. While inside one particular stretched limo was a young head boss along his top bodyguard. The young boss name was David Talooney, the son of the late, great Cecil The 'Turtle' Talooney. His body guard, a Mr. Zan Han; was Asian in descent and came to the U.S. in search for something. He sat there gazing out the tinted car window at the passing tombstones with a long, almost sadden face; and his young boss noticed this, "What is it now, Mr. Han, don't tell me ya still pissed cause ya still think it should have been you, to kill Les?" David asks with a grin but his bodyguard only gave him silence in return. "Hey, don't be mad; it's only business and look on the bright-side. It's a good thing I paid'em half up front for the job on Les, huh?"

At the end of the young bosses words, turned Mr. Han's head towards him saying. "With respect Mr. Talooney, it is not always about money."

"Then if it ain't about money, then what?" David asked.

"With respect, you would not understand Mr. Talooney."

"No please, enlighten Mr. Han. And at the same time you can get a lot off ya chest. I hear talking about what's eating at ya does the mind and soul some good."

"As you wish Mr. Talooney-" Zan Han says pausing then continued about what he was saying, _("It started when I was a small boy with my older brother on the wet rainy streets of Hong Kong. Even then there were whispers on the streets of an ancient essence from long, long ago, which roamed the earth bodiless. The wandering spirit was said to be the first man to serve in the very first dynasty. The man name was General Tai Jin Fahiko; his warrior skills were like no other. In every battle or mission, it ended in success. His plans and art of inventing new and improved ways to kill in his time was legendary. _

_One day the General was on his way to do his lords will; on his way into battle, he passed a small crowd of villagers about to beheaded an old woman. Before the kill stroke could fall, he asked what was the old woman accused of. The accusers reply was that she was a witch and she had stolen and eaten the flesh of one of their young children. Then he asked the old woman was she a witch. Her reply was yes. Then he asked did you take and eat their young? She answered no. Within a second, his sword was out of its holster and with another second, it clicked back into its resting place singling that its job was complete. An with that click the old witches bonds were cut.")_

"This woman's words are true in what she is and what she has done." Tai Jin says as he speared his mount onward to battle.

_("The people knew who he was and out of more fear than respect for him, they let her live. Later on in battle he found out that he has been betrayed and eighty thousand troops were surrounding his position, with only his ten. A window of escape was open but not for long and it would have taken half of his force just so he could flee. But being who and what he was, running was not an option. The men who served him begged him to leave while a selected few volunteered safeguard his escape with their lives. But still his answer was no. When the time for battle came his main enemy was not in a hurry. So when the door of escape was sealed the opposing general set up a truce meeting on the field of battle to give Tai Jin an offer. Tai Jin rode out with two of his men to the battlefield, as so did the general. The offer was that he would spare the lives of his men if Tai Jin killed himself and have his head sent back to him wrapped in silk._

_With that insult Tai Jin, with no emotion at all, pulled out one, out of three daggers in a blink and threw it between his eyes. Before the generals' body could hit the ground, Tai Jin instantly pulls out his other two daggers and threw them, piercing the hearts of his opposing enemies which sat on their mounts that on the side of him. When the three men's bodies hit the ground, their deaths started a war he knew would be his last. That war lasted none stop for two days. Tai Jin and his ten thousand men killed more than half of his enemies before he fell. An on that blood soaked but now silent, field lying on the bodies on dead men from both sides Tai Jin lay dying himself. As the reserve enemy soldiers searched for his body to take his head back to the lead general and before death could take him. His dying eyes saw the face of the very same old witch-woman he save standing over him. She bent down close to his face and told him,_{"Since you saved my life young brave warrior, I will make sure you will never succumb to the true death of dying."}

_She cast a spell on Tai Jin pulling his immortal spirit from it mortal shell, making it to only be reborn in to the body of another. And when that mortal shell is spent or damaged from old age and time, he shall be reborn again and again; never truly dying. Many people all over Asia believe this story and in my years of growing up, many of them even claimed to have seen Tai Jin reincarnated into many different people over the centuries. _

_And now back to my brother and I, we did what we must to survive being without parents. May it be stealing or robbing but as we got older the stealing and robbing lead to murder. I killed my first man at seventeen and with killing him earned me great respect on the streets. The man was so hated by another, and that other man name was Tiger Kai. He was head boss of the Triad organization in Hong Kong. He offered my brother and I a job working for him; nothing legal of course. An in doing so lead me to my first encounter with the essence of Tai Jin."}_

"Meaning Les...right?" David says looking at him. Zan gives him a soft nod of his head as the young crime boss asked another question. "And what gives you the impression that Les, being a black man, can hold that particular Asian spirit inside him?"

"Like I said earlier…you would not understand."

"On the contrary I think I do. But please…indulge me more on your beliefs of this proof.

"As you wish Mr. Talooney, _{"It was when I was in the service of head boss Tiger Kai being bodyguard for eight fateful years. As you already know, Mr. Balldeny was a well- rounded businessman internationally known throughout the underworld. The opportunity presented itself to Mr. Balldeny to come to Tiger Kai with a business proposal of partnership. My head boss jumped to his offer, only because it was no accident that this occurrence has happened on its own, you see, when word reached Hong Kong of the strong possibilities of Mr. Zero being the re-incantation of Tai Jin, Tiger Kai went, how do you say…fishing. An used just the right lure to catch the right fish he was looking for. Within 48 hours Mr. Balldeny and Mr. Zero were both on their way to Hong Kong for a not so private meeting. _

_On arrival in our great city, just as the sun was setting, Tiger Kai gave his guest the royal treatment and a full days rest before their meeting. Well, Mr. Balldeny being who he was said 'business always before pleasure' and wanted to complete that first before doing anything else. So the meeting was planned for eight o'clock. _

_Thirty minutes before their arrival, Tiger Kai had a great feast being prepared for his guest. A twelve-foot long table in width was placed inside a large spacious dining area along with many other smaller round tables. By 7:55, the dining room was now filled to capacity. Tiger Kai had all of his best killers there sitting at the smaller table while his own immediate family sitting at the long table with him. _

_His wife, Wild Orchid sat to his left and his eldest son, Blue Leopard on his right. At twenty-seven, he was well trained in the martial arts and next in line for his father's throne. I was the head bosses right-hand-man and his personal bodyguard, I stood to the rear right of him. _

_Five minutes later at eight o'clock sharp the two main entry doors of the dining hall, suddenly slowly opened. Mr. Balldeny led first walked in dressed in all white, while Mr. Zero trailed not far behind in all black carrying a small black briefcase in his left hand. As the closer they came inside, time itself seemed slow down tenfold inside my mind. Then suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a icy chill ran through my spine. But as I saw out of the corner of my eye my neck hair wasn't the only thing at attention. While Mr. Zero and his boss passed walking down the narrow four-foot carpeted walkway, the men and women who was suppose hardest of Tiger Kai's killers, many began to almost unconsciously rise to their feet with shocked expressions on their faces starring in one motion. It wasn't fear that gripped us; but what we all felt. The feeling was so over powering that it took all, if not more of my will, just to keep for braking my calm and cool posture with a big cheerful smile. This feeling alone with the action of the others was proof enough for me that General Tai Jin was alive, living inside Mr. Zero. _

_Before the two of them could reach three feet, Tiger Kai along with his family and gave his welcomed guest a bow. Mr. Balldeny and Mr. Zero bowed back an when their heads were raised Mr. Balldeny was about to speak, but is cut off by boss Tiger Kai opened raised right palm._

"Before we start our business Mr. Balldeny, I would like to ask Mr. Zero a question, if you please?"

"Course not Mr. Kai, fire away at'em."

"Thank you, Mr. Balldeny." Tiger Kai says then turns his attention to Les and asks his question in his native language. ["You are now of suitable age and a master of your field of work, why are still with this man who leads you to my lands?"]

Without a pause Les responds or a time to think about the question asks to him understanding every word. ["Because we still need each other. We are family, just as you are proudly standing beside yours."]

All Tiger Kai could do was laugh out loud joyfully to himself. An as he did Mr. Balldeny shook his head from side to side with a smile on his face saying, "Well why am I not to surprised, that ya know the ling-go here kid." Just as Les was about to explain himself, "Ya don't have'ta fill me in now Les, we'll talk later; business first 'kay?"

"Of course, Uncle Frankie."

_{"Mr. Balldeny attention was then soon brought back to the center of the table. He noticed that Tiger Kai's elder son was whispering something in his fathers' ear an when his son was finished…"}_

"What my son has asked of me was a splendid idea, only if you would agree with it Mr. Balldeny."

"Depends on what he want Mr. Kai."

"Simple…a sparring match between Mr. Zero and himself. My son will be most honored with a yes answered."

"Sparring match, huh? Well that's up ta Les." Frankie Balldeny says looking to Les.

"I would like that, Uncle Frankie. But I would like a boon when I win."

"Name it and it will be yours." Tiger Kai says with a satisfying grin.

"I will be, when he is called by me for any reason, he should come without question even if it means costing his life."

Tiger Kai says nothing but looks to his son. With a smile while starring, added with a bow, was his yes answer.

"Good, now soon as ya done playing Les; maybe we can get this bit of business outta the way. But why with the death boon kiddo, ya really had ta put that in? This family we're dealing with here, is gonna hopeful be our future partners." Frankie Balldeny asks.

"Yes, it had to be done Uncle Frankie, because our sparring match …is to the death." Les says calmly then adds, "But do not worry, I will not kill him."

Frankie Balldeny could do nothing but only stand there with a most dumb-founded expression.

** To be continued…**

**Ch: 13**

**Boon**

Frankie Balldeny's mind tried to process what he just heard as he watched the wide smiles that surrounded him. He then saw as the wall Tiger Kai and his family sat their backs to, slowly open. It showed another room holding inside it a large squared wooden circle on the floor. Everyone inside the dining hall all stood to his or her feet at once and began walking in, all except Les and Tiger Kai's son, Blue Leopard. They both stood on opposite side of the table staring at on another waiting patiently. Soon five helpers of the family walk upon the table with five kinds of weapons to chose from while two separate other help removed the top of their clothes ware. There was a solid black wooden staff, a pair of silver Japanese Sai's, two short swords and one staff tipped with a spear and red fluffy neck ware. Tiger Kai's son was brought Chinese sword forged with an almost blue metal-material wrapped in purple silk.

Soon after his right hand was gripped firmly around it's handle, he flipped the sword so that the blade was in direct length with his arm and walked in to the next room to wait for Les to choose his. With Les's shirt now removed and his exotic designed tattoo's showing, he looked carefully over the weapons in his presence but chose none. He reached passed the weapons to the nearby table and picked up a pair a metal chopsticks an used the two metal eating utensils to keep his long hair in place by using only hand to wrap it in three low swirls then one lift making a ball, then finishes by pressing the two sharp points threw it. Without looking back he walks into the sparring room weaponless and shirtless, with a black panther crouching, gazing back at whom every-so looked upon it. The body art seemed to be back paddling in its master's footsteps guarding him from potential attackers.

Soon the two men were standing across from each other in silence, while everyone else stood just as quiet in a short distance around them. Tiger Kai's son slowly raised his sword erect to his right side with both hands as a short smirk grew across his face. And almost at the same moment Les arms and legs began to move smoothly into a graceful fighting stance. Tiger Kai watches and knows what fighting stance was positioning himself in, _("This technique Mr. Zero is about to use is the Buddhist White Crane Style.") _Tiger Kai says to himself.

In a split moment the boon match began, Blue Leopard made a short sprint and sliced four times trying to cut or stab Les with all of his might and skill standing two feet apart. But Blue Leopard missed hitting nothing but air as Les moved with lighting speed. On Blue Leopard's fifth attack which was a stabbing motion to Les's chest. With a quick compete dodge to the left while leaning forward, the sword passes Les's body. An nearly simultaneously Les reached up with his left hand and grabbed Blue Leopard's right wrist which held his sword and squeezed it with a crippling slight twist; forcing the blade out of his grasp. As the sword falls towards floor time itself slows to a crawl. Blue Leopards' face winches in pain as his eyes inch-by-inch tries to catch up with his falling sword. But suddenly, time goes back to normal speed and shockingly his eyes watches his blade swishes towards the sky upward. And as his eyes went upwards, he realized a little to late what Les was planning and what he had just done in battle…was a fatal mistake.

Blue Leopard quickly tried as he could to regroup himself in defense and focus his body and mind back to his opponent. Before his chin was level an eyes could focused on Les, Blue Leopard's right arm was stretched wide then released; and in an instant felt four quick pressure taps to his liver, left an right lung, and heart. With a quick downward glance Blue Leopard saw Les's big right fist turned to the side with the meaty part lying on his heart. The end of a single metal chopstick was sticking out the other side; with the point of it held in a safe position in the center of his hand causing no damage.

When Blue Leopard was about to look up at Les's face, Les left hand went behind his back spread wide as it was waiting for something. An in another second the sword that went up, came back down with light clap landing in the middle of his palm. With a quick turning flip and then a brief cutting lunge forward; the blades' razor sharp edge was held at an inches width on the side of Blue Leopard's throat. The unarmed man eyes cut to the side looking at the blade then to Les, only seeing the top of his head. Les then slowly raised his head and their eyes meet, an without a smile or boast.

["This sparing match…is over Blue Leopard. Your sword."] Les says removing the sword from the side of Blue Leopards gullet and straightens both arms out, then holds it in both hands with a bow looking him into his eyes. Blue Leopard catches his composure an reaches for his sword, and with a bow of his own saying. ["Whenever you call me and is of need of my service. I will be there without question…even if it means costing me my life."]

["Which is all I ask, but four more amongst the ranks I will needed."]

["As you wish."] Blue Leopard says with one last bow then backs away.

Frankie Balldeny looks around with a bragging-like grin saying not understanding a word that was said, "Now that we all got that out of our sys-"

"Please excuse me Mr. Balldeny." Tiger Kai says politely then continues. "Impressive as it was on what our eyes just witnessed was grand, but the match is not over just yet."

Frankie Balldeny reset himself back standing in his place folding his arms, for he saw in Tiger Kai's words were true. Because everyone around him took one-step forward with serious face and stood still, as if they were waiting for something.

Out of Zan Han's mind, "While Mr. Zero stood staring…he was looking directly at me. But in his choosing…his arms chose four others an not me. The four men picked four sets of weapons. And when their time came, they all fell as easily as Blue Leopard. But do not get me wrong; they too tried with all their might and knowledge of fighting to kill him as well. But none could break his unmoving, calm stature. They too all agree to the life boon and would gladly give it in his services. And so would I if giving the chance battling him in a challenging and losing."

When David Talooney finished listening to Mr. Han's tale, the more believable it became to his ears. "So all in all, you think by killing him yourself, the forever wandering spirit would enter you and live inside you till the day you die. Even if that was the wildest story I've ever heard."

"That maybe Mr. Talooney, but it is the truth and that is what we all thought an still believe and-"

"And what Mr. Han? Don't stop there. Keep it coming."

Zan Han paused for a moment then continued, "And that is why Mr. Zero would not be simply killed in such a manner."

"I don't think blown ta pieces, shot-up and burned to a crisp with a missing head ain't no simple death. But if ya still Jonesing about that, go back to his bachelor-pad and retrace his last steps."

"Yes Mr. Talooney."

Two days later, Mr. Han is seen standing alone with eyes closed in the ruins of Les apartment in the same spot Les was sitting in six days ago. Inside the mind of Zan Han, he imagined the time; the place and the very feeling it was like inside the loft that night. He stood there alone in the daylight actually sensing the fear of armed men and women cautiously creeping down the hallway trying to not to make any noise.

Les was on the phone talking with Dymond in a dim lit room, "To late for that Dy…there already here."

Onthe outside of his loft a silent order was given and a hail of bullets ring out for sixty seconds. When the firing stopped, the thick door was immediately kicked in and a mixture of men and women hit-men pour in. To their first glance they all saw nothing. So they quickly thought that Les's body dead or dying body had slumped and fell behind his desk of he was hiding in another room. A lead hit-man silently pointed to two people to his right to check behind the desk, the pointed out five others to his left to check out the rest of the home. The two men who was assigned to check the desk; one took the left and other cautiously took to the right with his Uzi extended.

When they both arrived around the desk they didn't see anything but a bullet ridden wooden desk, "He's not here." The man on the right says quickly.

But the man kept looking around and his eyes noticed something strange about the rear wall that Les had his back to when he sat down. The wall had bullet impressions on it but no holes in it like the rest of the outer wall. His curiosity got the better of him as why there where a four-foot wide piece of wall with no holes in this particular center piece. As his feet slowly crept closer and closer, he soon saw that the middle piece of the wall was extended from the rest of the wall; it was camouflaged making it look like one whole piece.

When he finally got close enough and saw why the bullets didn't pierce the middle part of the wall, his curiosity turned into dreaded fear; for his eyes saw a round circular hole peering from a thin dark slit which he clear recognized as a silencer that was connected to a, "Well…fuck…me runn-"

"PIFFT!"

"**PIFFT!"**

Before the dead man's body could hit the ground Les slips from behind the fake wall like a snake, raised both arms and began picking off his assailants, each with one bullet to the brain from each of his hands.

As Death's business just all of a sudden skyrockets pass the horizon, the body count began to rise. An at the same time a tidal wave of bullets we're sprayed back in return at Les but he at the moment wore the suit of Kevlar he made and it didn't let any of the deadly projectiles puncture through.

Meanwhile twenty-two thousand feet in the air on his way back to the US, Frankie Balldeny had took a trip to his homeland. When he got there he went directly to place that held the right mailbox, which his key fit. Inside the mailbox he found only one item…a computer disk. On the way home back to the states, he places the disk inside a portable lab top while in flight.

When the disk played, a picture of Lester was showed and his lips began to move, "Hello there Uncle Frankie, if you are receiving this message, which means a turn of events are occurring." As Lester talked, Frankie Balldeny listened very carefully with a straight face, an the more his ears listened the more and more he truly began to understand what was going on…

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 14**

**Darkness to Light**

We now teasingly snatch your minds and thoughts away from the action to a phone call to Frankie J. He receives a call driving solo down Main Street in the big city as the ever-brewing plot thickens. **"Rinnnngggg."** The receiving voice answers, "Yeah, who's this."

"It's me J. David Talooney."

"Yo D.T, what the fuck up? An what do I owe ya for gracein' me with the sound of ya lovely voice." Frankie J says not taking his caller serious.

"You can take off the suit of sarcasm J. You never could ware it very well. I'm calling to drop a dime on the dirty fuck who hired that hit on Les."

"Then be out with it in a hurry, will ya?"

"Sure thing…me."

"D. I know ya got guts but even I don't think ya that stupid."

"Believe it J."

"If so, then why on gods-green-earth would ya tell me ya lousy fu- wait, why I'm I even talking to ya? I must have a sixth senses or somethin'?"

"How come ya say that J?"

"Cause I'm talking to a dead man. Ya hear that ya walking fuckin' corpse!"

"Listen J, me an you are third generation strong gangsters. An when my pops passed I took the throne. And everybody in the crime world knew the great Frankie 'Big Balls' Balldeny was going to retire soon. I just tried to keep the jean-pool clean an doing you a favor, by taking out the next reigning king."

Frankie J thought only for a moment and screams, "Bullshit!"

"Bullshit? You don't think I'd be stupid enough to even come close to starting a war with the chief of staff, and me being just a member of the staff."

Fiveseconds passed in silence as Frankie J shook his head to himself, and then. "But the only why ya could know somethin' like that is ta have seen-"

"It's called resources J and mine are more unlimited than others. Bye J, but hay…you're welcome, we'll talk later." David Talooney says then hangs up the phone.

In disbelief of David's words J finds himself thirteen minutes later knocking hard on the door of his father's Bookie. After the fourth set of knocks the door opens, "Damn it J why the hell ya knocking at my door like ya the cops. If I didn't see who ya were through the peepho-"

"Cut the shit Benny, my Pops papers…let me see'em." Frankie J says pushing his way in looking around.

"J, ya maybe ya Pops son but even you're not allow ta see them."

"Well ya didn't have that much compassion when ya showed them ta David Talooney did ya?"

"Sorry kid, I don't know what ya talking about."

"Don't shit me Benny, he bought ya first then sold ya out. And if don't believe it, he told me somethin' only you or Pop should know. I just came here to see if there's any truth in that fact, an I think ya know what that truth is." Frankie J says pulling out his gun an walks up to Benny and places the nuzzle against the much older man's shoulder blade, cocking back the firing handle, "Click!"

"No, I'm not gonna kill ya. I don't want ta deprive my Pop of that pleasure. But I will make you bleed somethin' awful if ya don't tell me what I want ta hear."

In fifteen seconds with no sound but soon after, words were heard, "It's all true J…the control of the Family was on its way to Lester, not you, sorry."

Frankie J slowly lowers his weapon and began laughing out loud to himself and while laughing he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his cell phone an dials a number. The line on the other end didn't take long to answer, "Hi ya J, I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you sooner than later. So did Benny give you the bad news?"

"I wouldn't call it all bad Dave."

"Oh, you mean by now, all of that old bad news will be changed to new good news soon?"

"No, what I'm saying is even I knew that I wasn't ready to run the family biz. The only thing I would've done, was run the family and its good name into the ground. Pop did right ta leave it ta Les. He was more ta us then just a hire killer…he was our friend, my brother, our family. An you, ya cock-eyed fuck, didn't get a new lease on life."

"Sorry to hear that J."

"Oh I just bet ya are Dave. Don't bother tryin' leaving town."

"I'm not J, well…not at the moment; cause **diamonds** isn't just a **girl's** best friend either."

Before the phone could hang up Frankie J already knew what David Talooney was talking about. He soon found himself racing down the street going faster than the law required; to a certain woman's nightclub he called a sister. She used the second floor of her club as her home with her daughter Leslie. Frankie J then uses speed dial pressing a three-numbered code then the number 2 to call Dymond's personally private line but she doesn't answer. Frankie J then knows that something is terribly wrong. This line was an emergency line and it is answered at all times anytime of the day. J's heart begins to race knowing that if Dymond dies, it would not only be his fault but would be another loss in his family, and he would not know how to look his father in the eye to tell him that truth.

Brakes are mashed and the steering wheel is turned hard making a u-turn to the other side of the street and soon J's two door 2008 dodge blue viper is seen going in and out of traffic, "Stac, ya know who this is…I need all available soldiers at Dy's places right now! I'll meet ya there!"

Without question after the phone hung up disconnecting J, Stacy B. made several calls…

Meanwhile several miles away inside Zan Han's mind the violent killings plays out, Les just ran out of eighteen bullets while seventeen men and women lay dead. The remaining living assassins saw that their gunfire wasn't stopping their intended victim. So for the ones who carried machetes, knives or stabbing weapons, dropped their guns and tried to kill Les by hand. But they soon found that trying to kill him by hand was even harder than with a bullet.

When they came at him, they leaped over their dead trying not to slip on the bloody wood soaked floor. Les just stood there in wait, till the first person came close enough, it was a man. The poor soul swung wild from right to left, Les quickly avoided the blade swipe to the top of chest; hoping backward. He then instantly stepped into the man's wildly open swing with hard kick. The forward thrust kick was like kicking down a thick wooden door. The impact took the man off his feet into the wall nearly going through the two layers of sheetrock. Two more people came in next closely beside each other, a man and woman. The woman had in each hand two sharp blades coming at Les skillfully. And the man, he had a two an a half foot machete with a pearl handle grip.

In route the man sliced his way through the air in front of him before he reached his target. With hardly a gesture, Les let the two of them come motionless. The woman, who was closer to him, came in with a stabbing left while the man followed up with slicing downward right; both missed poorly and paid for it with lives. In a blink, Les caught the woman's extended left hand with the blade in it before the man's machete could come down. He then places the woman's arm in the line of the man's oncoming machete. The machete cleaved clean threw the woman's arm and as it did she let out deafening screech, **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** the woman Drops her knife in her right hand and grabs her newly made stump tightly as Les continued to hold her severed one. The man was momentarily shocked in seeing what he has done by accident but didn't have time to regroup himself. Les grabbed his right wrist taking control of it, bending it outward and pushes it upward into the woman's stomach; turning her cries of pain into a simple short death cry, **"Gha!"** her body goes limp but remains erect with only the strength of Les's arm

Now in Les's right hand which held the woman's severed limb with the blade sticking from it, used it to quickly cut the stunned mans' throat. The man's grip on the machete loosens then let go, reaching for his now open esophagus,leaving the two and a half foot in her stomach. When Les releases his hold on the machete only then does her body goes completely limp and hits the floor with a thump. All in all, the two killing lasted only three seconds. From behind as a fellow assassins die another maneuvered one moved to the rear of Les and turns his automatic weapon around butt end first and tries to strike him in the back of the head with it. Les ducks in a moment's notice and avoids getting struck as if he had eyes in the back of his head. The man did not seem to learn from his first folly or maybe he thought it was sure coincidence that Les avoided his attack. So he tries to swing quickly back other way. Les avoided the menacing blow again without turning around. But this time he just didn't simply duck, while the man missed, Les reached down and pulled the machete out of the dead woman's gut; quickly flips the blade to the rear so that the cutting side faced up and pushes backward. The blade entered the man's spleen with a sharp twist inward added with an smashing elbow upward under the chin shattering his front teeth.

With three more dead, left eight assassins and one out of the eight seemed to be their leader. "Damn you're good Les; you're everything and more that I hoped you would be. My little group of maniacs, even with all that weight wrapped around you isn't even making you break a sweat. But before it's all over…you will." Les didn't respond to lead man or his words in any way, he just stood there silently looking back at them, "Alright my seven little Indians, let's make history. First one, who kills Les, gets the prize."

With that notion, the four men and three women charge Les trying their best to be the first to get the kill. And as they did, their leader watched while easing his way over to a nearby open doorway. He saw standing under the door frame in joy, as the last of his comrades in arms die by Les's hand. When it came down to before the last man was killed he ducks inside the next room close to the door opening. As he hears the sound of neck and spinal bones breaking, a big smile enters his face; for he knows two things. One, the last of his men were dead, an two; the kill will belong to him along with a mighty big pay off. He thinks reaching under his jacket and unhooks two grenades, pulling the pins from each of them broken. "Hey Les, just because you're wearing all the body armor, don't mean you're cheating in my book!" While the man talks Les removes his trench coat and opens it wide like a blanket. "Hell, even I'm wearing a vest." The man's finished saying then quickly then tosses the two explosives devices into the next room, then takes shelter behind a wet bar, with his fingers in his ears keeping his smile.

Two second after his body hits the floor; he feels two separate solid vibrations through the wooden floor he was lying on. He decided to take a quick peek for a second around the wooded bar to check on it, hoping it not being what he was thinking those two thuds could be. But to his surprise with locked wide eyes on the two wobbling orbs, "Damn…he's go-"

Soon as the two grenades were tossed back from where they came by the stretched wide with a snap of Les's black trench coat. Les quickly maneuvered himself back to the area of the bulletproof piece of wall in seconds; dropping the now useless coat-ware. With wide arms on each end of it, Les's gloved fingers flick two latches unhooking the wall piece. He then flips the wall over his head covering his back and then sprints leaping and hopping over the freshly made corpses to a nearby side window, holding it in place behind him as he moved. And just then before he could get there…the grenades go off, **"BOOOOM!"** Fire erupts behind him in two layers as the shock wave comes…and he knows it. When Les's ears heard the large explosion from behind, he hopped in place letting the wall hit the floor, and then uses his feet along with the force to propel himself out the window with a crash.

Out of Zan Han's thoughts, he is seen standing on the burnt broken window seal looking and down out to the nearby bay of dark water. He then stepped back while looking up and around the frame of the window notices it wasn't burned as badly as the rest of the loft and confirmed his thoughts. With this insight of knowledge made a serious staring smile enter his face with glee.

Thirty-five minutes till landing, Frankie Balldeny just finishes watching Les's last words on the disk and realized with his left hand on his chin. "Well I'll be damned, you're not dead…you're alive kid. Wait till J get a load of this."

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 15**

**Beginning of the End**

Thirty-four minutes till the landing of Frankie Balldeny Sr. He picks up his private jets' phone and calls his son but couldn't reach him, "This bird costs me sixty-plus mil and I can't even call my kid with the hottest news of the century. Well, I guess I get what I pay for."

On the ground, a block down from Dymond's nightclub Frankie J notices a swarm of police cars and men covering the street, and his heart drops fearing the worst. At a blocked off part of the street, a barricade stopped all vehicles but medical and fire department.

Frankie J jumps out of the car and pushes and shoves his way through dozens of on-looking civilians and stops at the barrier policemen and women. "Let me threw, damn it!" Frankie J screams as he tries to force his way through the lawmen and women blocking his path.

"Sir, you must calm yourself or we will be forced to detain you." A policewoman says as politely as she could looking into Frankie J into his eyes.

Frankie J doesn't listen and began arguing with any law enforcement personnel who was around and all this does not go unnoticed. Detective Parker and his partner just arrived at the scene and brakes up an argument, which would have soon, lead to his arrest.

"Hello there officers, I'm Detective Parker and this is my partner Sommers, would'ja mind letting this gentleman threw?" Detective Parker says as he and his partner take out the wallets and show their badges.

"And why should we do that, **Detective**?" a male officer asks looking at their credentials.

"Because, Officer-" Detective Parker says stepping in front of the male officer pausing returning his wallet where it once came. He then looks down at his badge then continues looking back into the officers face, -"Officer B. Mills; badge number 695478, this man right **now**, can be useful to **this **crime scene. This is his sisters nightclub?"

"Well since you put it that way detective-" The Officer named Mills opening up his part barriers and let Frankie J threw while finish saying, "-his all yours."

"Thanks."

Trying to control his anger, Frankie J walks quickly toward Dyanna's nightclub with detective Parker and his partner in tow, a half a block away while saying, "Don't dick me around Park, and I wanna know right now. Did he do Dy or Baby Leslie?"

Fifteen-feet away from the nightclub, shatter glass and covered dead bodies could be seen lying by the entrance. "Who the fuck is 'he' J? I just got here if ya didn't notice. I received a call from one of my informants twenty-five minutes earlier that something big was going down but I don't know for sure what. Is this some type of war starting J? If it is, let me know right now."

"The only thing you should know **dick**, is that if Dy or Baby Leslie are dead…this city is the last place on earth you, or anyone else would wanna be."

At the club's entrance doorstep where four officers stood guard, Frankie J stopped and stood while the two detectives uncover the two faces, it showed two dead blank expressions. "You recognize these two?" asked Detective Parker.

"Yeah, that one use ta be K-Dawg and the other ones Tower. They were both part of Dy's G-Knights; two loyal soldiers who look like they gave their lives trying to protect her and her kid."

The three men walk past the two bodies and went inside the nightclub. When they entered, each of their eyes witnessed a blood bath of dozens of dozens of blood soaked bodies, men and women. The gruesome scene stopped the young Detective dead in his tracks. But bloody mess didn't seem to faze Frankie J or Detective Parker. They've both seen death in many different ways in their life span, so they kept looking over the dead with strong stomachs.

Within ten short minutes their search was complete, "They're not here." Frankie J says in a brief stint of joy but it ends almost as soon as it began. "If they didn't get their hands on what they came for then-"

"Then they'll be going after the head of the snake…namely your father."

"Or maybe all three." Frankie J says with a curious look on his face.

At Baker's Field Airport International as night begins, Frankie Balldeny's private jet lands and makes its final turn before stopping. Not knowingly on the top of two separate aircraft hanger a football field away across from each other, two skilled assassins lay in wait equally with high-powered scoped rifles.

"Come in Haze, how do you read me?" one man asked through a two way radio perched looking threw his scoop.

"I read you loud and clear, Jazz. This will be easiest five-hundred K split we've ever made."

"Copy that." While the two men finished with their idle chit-chat Frankie Balldeny's jet plane stops on the black top runway.

Two minutes go by swiftly and a black stretch limo alone with two other smaller cars with the limo in the middle pulls up close to the jet with bulletproof bodies and windows.

As the sound of the jet plane door opens along with voices from the hanger roof, "Haze, looks like you get the kill-shot along with the bonus, since the window of opportunity is opening on your side, huh ya lucky dog?" Jazz asks looking threw the scope of his rifle at the small planes' round closed curtain windows. With his other eye shut with his finger off the trigger, he doesn't get an answer from his partner. "Haze? Haze, you better not be trying to savor the kill-shot like ya did last time. You nearly botched the job dick-head."

Jazz opened his free eye while moving his head a little and looked to the hanger where his partner was perched. With a squint, he saw a body looking out of a rifle scope but not towards the plane, but at him. "I swear Haze, if you fuck this up, I'll kill ya my-" as the frustrated man whispers loudly threw the microphone, he looks once more threw his rifle scope closing his left eye but opening his right.

When he peered through the magnified view area, he didn't see his partner but someone else looking back at him…someone he knows who was supposed to be dead, "Jee-zus Chr-" Before Jazz could finish his words while quickly trying to find the trigger with his trigger-finger, a muffled rifle bullet enters the front left side of his brain and exits the back taking a softball sized patch out of his skull, instantly ended his life.

When the person on the other side lowers his weapon a face was seen; it was the man better known as 'Les Than Zero', alive and well. Les quietly sat there and watched; crouched on one knee as the man he called uncle Frankie steps out of his jet and looks around with a smile. As Les eyes broke contact from his adopted uncle, his ears heard an almost whizzing soft sound. He immediately knew what the sound was; it was Haze lying still alive behind him with a broken neck. Haze laid there staring with a glassy glaze in his eyes trying to breathe through the excruciating pain he was feeling in his neck and head.

Even with all the pain he was going through and the surprisingly strange feeling not being able to move the rest of his body, he spoke in broken English moving the only other thing he could move…his eyes, "D…Don't you…fuck'en leave me like this. You could have killed me easily."

"Yes I could have, you know my methods; from one assassin to another."

"Yeah…I do. This is…a crime against…your family...and ya take that ta heart. But I have…important Intel…on something that's…going to make you end this…beautiful pain that I'm feeling right now."

Les head tilts to the left towards his left shoulder and asks, "What makes you so sure of that Mr. Haze? I have broken your neck in three places so that your life will last up here for at least forty-eight hours or more; if you are that unlucky."

"Sweet, I've I ways loved…your style, even when I was younger…listening to the whispers…about you on…the streets. The reason for this outcome…is because plan A…of which I believe…ya already know was Talooney's gig…taking you out…didn't work."

"I did, and no, it did not succeed."

"So…that lead ta plan B…right here…taking out the head honcho himself."

"This is something else I already knew, good-bye Mr. Haze." Les says as he was getting up to leave.

"Wait, wait! The chick…Dymond, you two…are close right?" the man's words catches Les's full attention as he stops then take out one of his specially crafted hand held weapons holding in his left hand.

He then bends both knees and squats down close to Haze's head, which laid on its side and places his gun to the side of it. The in pain man smiles and swallows the best he could and then spoke…

"There was a plan C…J was baited in by Talooney…but didn't bite. So Dymond and her kid was next on the list."

"Then Mr. Haze, that means I must hurry; have a good day." Les says standing to his feet.

"Yeah, I know…but wait! That Baby Leslie…she's your kid."

Without moving an inch Les asked with a straight face, "How would you know this to be true, Mr. Haze?"

"Wasn't easy…deep blood research…and ya know I ain't lying…neither does DNA. And ya also know me…an my partners rep. We don't do a job…without digging for the right info on a mark. " Haze says with both eyes cocked upwards looking at Les with a crooked smile.

"You are correct, I could tell if you were lying to me." Les says. He then aims his weapon at Haze's head and squeezing off two rounds into the side of it. **"PIFFT, **

** PIFFT!"** and finish saying, " Thank you, Mr. Haze, for finally telling me something I did not know." And then he walks away never looking back.

From the ground Frankie Balldeny catches a glimpse of the back of some ones upper body and head over at the neighboring jet hanger rooftop. "Can't be nobody but my lil'ol guardian angel-devil." Frankie Balldeny says under his breath but is slightly over heard.

"What was that boss?" Bruno asks.

"Nothing, just thinking good thoughts, Bruno."

"**RIIINNNG!" **Frankie Balldeny hears his personal cell phone rings and answers it. It was his son on the line, letting him know what was going on. Frankie stood there with a straight face and without concern an finished listening as his son shortening his tale in five minutes "-an Pop, he killed Dy's crew and took her and Baby Leslie somewhere, I don't know where. If anything happens to them Pop I'll never forgive myse-"

"Calm down J, an don't worry; every thing's gonna be fine and I think I know where they are, see ya when ya get there…bye." Frankie says hanging up quickly then turning his cell phone off knowing he would not be needing it anymore, "Get me home, Bruno."

"Sure thing Mr. Balldeny." Bruno says opening the door for Frankie Balldeny letting him inside the vehicle then letting himself in the other side across from his boss. The driver drives off with the rest of his men in tow.

**To be continued...**

**Ch: 16**

**Choices We Make**

At the large manor of Frankie Balldeny, a bold man sets within Frankie's show room with his six-man party. Dymond was there; bound and gagged sitting in a chair with a guard standing over her. Her daughter was also there; she sat in the lap of David Talooney playing joyfully with the many shinny rings in his fingers. He ignored the child, as she played free from care to herself while he himself sipped on a glass of brandy from a near-by bar. He is waiting on its owner patiently and is seriously displease that his plans didn't turn out as he planned them and the only news he was seemed to be receiving was bad. An in about thirteen seconds he is going to be receiving more news which is going to make his past bad news look like pretty damn good.

Within thirteen seconds Zan Han, David Talooney's right-hand-man comes threw a large pair of white wooden sliding doors, "Mr. Talooney, I have wonderful news." Zan Han says with a straight face.

"Well Mr. Han, if it's that you caught up Mr. Jazz and Mr. Haze, cut their fucking throats, bled them dry up side down and brought me back their balls as personal trophy's. Then yes, what wonderful new that would be."

"Why is that?" Zan asked and as he did, ended his lips with a smile.

"Why Mr. Han? It's because those two fucks are-" David pauses looking at his watch then finishes. "-twenty-two minutes late from reporting in."

"Well I can say for certain that they are dead, Mr. Talooney."

"And what makes me, with the utmost disgust think-no, know you didn't do it, Mr. Han." David says taking a large sip knowing that something was terribly, terribly wrong, because his right-hand-man was for the first time since the so called death of Les…was extremely happy instead of brooding. And he knew only one thing in this world would make him hold a smile like that.

"Because he lives Mr. Talooney." Zan says placing his hands confidently behind his back.

David Talooney heart momentarily skips a beat and simultaneously drops upwards into his throat when he heard the word, "He"? David asked in a whisper.

Dymond tearfully smiles under her duct-taped mouth knowing whom Zan Han was referring to; noticing David Talooney's dreaded expression. She knew only one man on this planet could strike that kind of fear in some ones very cored-being. But she couldn't begin to understand the smile the Asians man face wore, and it stayed with an almost look of pride on it.

"Yes Mr. Talooney 'he', but I must ask. Why are the mother and daughter here?" Zan Han asked cutting his eyes too Dymond then to the lap of David Talooney.

"Well, they were here to be my bargaining chips from the boss, on me taking his life, by letting them live as a backup plan, but since he, is still in the land of the breathing. They will be used for other dire purposes now…men, secure Mr. Han." Four of David's Talooney's men all draw their weapons and holds them erect on Zan Han from a distance. "Don't-I repeat-don't take your eyes off of him for a second. He's fast as hell and twice as deadly." David Talooney says pulling Baby Leslie a little closer to himself.

"Yeah Mr. Talooney, that I know but…what do you and him, mean by 'he'. Because that look on ya face, like the world just found out a dirty little secret that ya fucked ya mother or something."

"What the fucks are ya going on about Mookie?" another man standing to his left asks

"What I'm saying Dennis is 'he', means Les Than Zero, ya fuck'en moron!"

All of the men were already looking at Zan Han as he slowly regains his smile. "Ya got to be fuck'en shittin' me!" the man named Mookie exclaimed as his gun in his hand begins to tremble.

"I assure you gentlemen…he is very much alive and on his way here." Zan Han says with grin of confidence.

"Mr. Talooney is this tr-" The lights and sounds of a car-pulling turning into the driveway cut off the now frightened mans' words.

"Fuck! It's him!" Dennis says loudly in a panicked tone while without thinking begins to back-peddle."

"Do not be absurd, Mr. Dennis. If it were him, he'd see you, not the other way around and you all would be dead already." Zan Han says with no concern

"Then if not him, then who?" Dennis asked.

The scene quickly wonders down to the driveway into a stretched limo, to where Frankie Balldeny sat quietly looking through the window at his front door of his very large home. It was too dark and quiet inside; he knows that there we're three maids and two butlers on duty tonight and they would never turn off all the lights while on shift.

"Hey Bruno, I want you and the rest of the fellows take the rest of the night off. Go get a few drinks at the local bar or get laid or something."

"Sure thing boss, I'll let them know that." Bruno says pulling out his cell phone not moving from his seat.

"I meant you too Bruno."

"All-dew-respect boss but I would like ta stay in your comp-"

"It was an order Bruno, not a request...my friend." Frankie Balldeny says a wink then finishes with a smile. "Now get outta here, I'll see myself out. See ya first thing bright an early, alright?"

"Sure…sure thing Boss."

Several minutes pass as Frankie Balldeny watch his hired helper climb into one of the two separate smaller vehicles. They talk amongst themselves momentarily and then slowly drive off together one behind the other. He then inhales and exhales an soon after, steps out the limo and goes inside his home. Frankie saw even with the lights out that four of his house-helpers were dead in the first room, two butlers and two maids lying on his face in a pool of their own blood. Frankie knew that that last maid was either dead in another part of the mansion or alive and well, hiding some place safe.

On the steps going upstairs he noticed two of David Talooney's men with guns in their hands.

"All this for me…I'm touched. I didn't think little David Talooney cared this much." At the top of the staircase, one of the men searched him from to toe as soon as Frankie and found no weapons of any kind on him. And in certain spot of Frankie Balldeny's body was searched a bit careful than others, like his waist, buttocks, inner thighs, and groin area. "Was that as good for you as it was ta me big boy?" Frankie Balldeny asks without care or fear.

"Mr. Talooney's is waiting for you Balldeny, an he don't like to be kept waiting." The hired man says standing in the way.

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 17 **

The Time Is Now

A few seconds pass and the man who stood in front of Frankie Balldeny still doesn't move, "Well if ya get the hell out of my way, maybe this little party of ours can start a bit sooner than later." Frankie says rudely removing his gloves then placing his hands behind his back.

The man didn't say another word an slowly backs away from Frankie Balldeny keeping his eyes focused on him backing up to the door. While at the door he gives it a few solid raps, signaling that their prize, which they were waiting for, was here.

The door opens from the inside and Frankie Balldeny walks in. He first notices something strange about this picture; Zan Han, David Talooney's right-hand-man was being held at gunpoint by four of his men. Dymond was tied bound to a chair; even from that distance Frankie could tell that she was smiling under her duct tapped mouth. Baby Leslie was sitting in her capturer's lap with her head down still playing with the shinny rocks on David Talooney's fingers, "Now that the main event has arrived Davy, why don't ya get those kids outta here so us grown-ups can get down ta business?" Frankie Balldeny says an in the moment his voice is heard by Baby Leslie. She looked up towards from where the voice came from and gave Frankie Balldeny a silent smile while reaching out to him with both of her hand.

"O-how I know you're good at business Mr. Balldeny and a straight to the point kind-of-man, but the gangs not all here yet." David Talooney says as he uses the pistol in his right hand to lower Baby Leslie's stretching arm.

Frankie Balldeny's had quickly given the small child a warm smile in return but when saw David Talooney's not caring act with his weapon; he knew David knew the truth, "So, what's the plan Davy? Ya gonna kill me and my family ta take over this organization?" Frankie Balldeny asked an as he did only he, notice a slight crack in a distant door, then looks away playing off what he saw by looking down and around at other things.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed the crack was starting to widen; he quickly gave it another glance then looked away again. He saw what the person was female and knew the small partial face; knowing who it belonged to, _("It's Sarah, she's the one who got away and is still alive, that's good but what the hell is she still doing here?") _Frankie thought, but all what he was thinking became clear as he watches Sarah raise a iron wood-poker from one of the many fireplaces around the mansion to where it could be seen by him; showing Frankie Balldeny her intent was to help.

"Something like that, but me and Mr. Han knows better, with you and him alone with Les really dead this time. I will be twice over untouchable. Maybe even triple."

Frankie lowers his head and shakes it from side to side towards Sarah without bring notice to her. He then speaks to David and began walking towards him, "Look Davy, I don't give a shit about whatever the hell ya yapping about, but I be damned and sitting next ta the devil himself; before I see any of my kids die with these baby-blues of mine."

"Well, I see that you don't get what I'm saying and if that's true about not seeing your family go before you Frank, then you know what you better stop doing right now." David says placing his weapon to the side of Baby Leslie's tiny rib cage.

"Ya really are a piece-of-shit, ya know that Davy?" Frankie says stopping in his tracks, he then looks back Sarah who is now looking back at him lifting her head up and down.

The scene now pans to the left, towards the closed white double doors and then pass the outside standing guard; down the winding steps, to the closed front door. On the outside standing silently showed six men; it was Les and five Asians. The same five Asian men who spared with him in Hong Kong and lost in a boon match. The man who stood closest to Les was, ["Blue Leopard, you and the rest of the crew will sweep the bottom part of the estate. I will take the top part…go"] Les orders in a low voice in the Chinese language.

Without question an only with a bow the men all went about their duties finding another way inside besides the front door. Les on the other hand, went around the side towards the balcony. On arrival he looked up at the closed outer door on the balcony.

Back upstairs inside the room Sarah's mind only thoughts were on the child and her safety. She too had a child once; the eleven-month-old infant boy; he was shot and killed when he was being held by the father in the streets, which was meant for him. Even with the bullet passing through the child it still hit the father but the small child's body through off the bullets' aim from killing him in the process. There was nothing Frankie Balldeny could say or do to stop her from doing what she knew was the right thing. Her mind was fixed, and was not going to let another child die while she was around and still had breath in her body to prevent it.

What came next was the inevitable, with an ear wrenching death cry, which startled and caught everyone's attention inside the room. Sarah burst from her hiding place with the iron wood-turner high overhead charging at the men holding their guns. All of the armed men quickly turned the sights and weapon towards the oncoming woman including David Talooney.

With this distraction Zan Han made his move, with cat-like reflexes, incredible speeds and being an expert at martial arts he began immobilizing David's men. One attacker wind pipe was instantly crushed by a chop to his throat, another is accidentally shot by his partner while Zan Han make a quick dodge from his aiming weapon just before it goes off.

More gunshots and bright muzzle flashes were heard and seen lighting up the room as Zan Han broke the Dennis' arms. He then made his way to the last man and fractured his collarbone; soon after braking both of his legs. When Han Zan finished off the guards his attention then when to David Talooney. David arm was extended in front of him but is quickly dropped from his grasp with an instant vice-like grip and twist from Zan Han standing on the side of him. While the pain shot threw David's mind his hold on baby Leslie also loosens and he drops her. Before she could hit the floor, Frankie Balldeny who was now strangely on his knees catches her, "Not ta worry kiddo…Uncle Frankie's got ya."

Zan Han notices this and guides David Talooney with the influence of wrist twisting pain an a small tug away from the kneeling man into an opening where broken bodies laid. "To bad about the maid eh, Mr. Talooney? I really did not need her help to take out you or your men. Only if she would stayed hidden like Mr. Balldeny requested, she would still be alive."

Sarah's body was shown lying not moving on her back a short distance away with three bullet wounds to her chest; eyes open, not breathing.

"Spare me…the mind-fuck…just do me…and get it over with Zan."

"How tempting as that may sound Mr. Talooney but I did not come here for your life; I came here for another." Zan Han says as his eyes cuts behind him towards side of the room where two slender wooden but mostly glass doors to the balcony but doesn't turn around. From the outside lighting flashes and a shadowy figure of a lone body stood for only a second, then the doors opened and the body of a man walked gliding in along with a gust of wind blowing past him. David's heart nearly stopped when he saw the man's face as his body continued in until it stopped momentarily an looked around silently at everything in the room, "And **he**, is here Mr. Talooney." Zan Han finished saying then turns David Talooney around with his arm twisted behind his back. He then with a hard vertical jumping kick to the top part of David's back; knocking him over a nearby pool table with a sudden crash.

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 18 **

**The Enemy of My Enemy **

When Les finished looking over the room, he quickly walked over to Frankie Balldeny and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hi ya Les…good ta see ya…made it to…the festivities. I want ya ta meet…Baby Leslie…ya little girl." Frankie Balldeny says handing Les the smiling infant with a quick wince tightening his face muscles, "Nothing…seems ta get her down…does it?"

When the child was moved from Frankie's upper body to Les's careful arms, two widening dark red blood spots on Frankie's shirt was seen by Les…"Uncle Frankie, you are hurt. Let me take you to Doc's Pl-"

"Not this time…kiddo, no time." Frankie Balldeny says as his body begins to lean towards the floor but is caught by Les left arm as he switches Baby Leslie to his right.

Just then, the two main entry doors to the recreational room opens, and the two bodies of David's Talooney's men fall dead to the floor. One with sliced throat and the other with a blue bladed Japanese sword though the heart. Five Japanese men were seen first coming though the doors, and not far behind and rushing his way in was Frankie J with a hand held weapon in each hand and about a dozen men. He notices quickly…"Z, you're alive?" Then he looked walking a little further and saw he was holding two separate things in each arm he held close to his own heart, "Baby Leslie!…Pop!" bending down and witnessing two bullet wounds to his father's chest, "We got ta get ya-"

"Like…I just told…ya brother…no time." Frankie Balldeny says giving his son a serene look as he placed his left hand behind J's head cupping it, bringing it close to his own, "It's alright J…it's all right. Come'er."

Frankie J looks into his father's eyes with sorrow and allows his head to press against his dad's not knowing what to say.

["Will you please untie Dyanna, Blue Leopard?"] Les asked in a soft voice.

With only a bow, Blue Leopard does what was requested of him, and in a few seconds more Dyanna was added to the small family next to Les and her child. Frankie Sr. eyes glide a short distance over and saw her pretty but heartbreaking face, "Hiya Dy…forgive ya old Uncle Frankie…for pulling you and Baby Leslie…inta this mess."

"There is no need for it, I don't blame you Uncle Frankie. This is my family too and I'll kill or die with it…there is no better way to go, for people like us, ya know?" Dyanna says with a serious look as a single tear drops runs down her right cheek.

Frankie Balldeny could do nothing at first but look back at her knowing that everything he just heard couldn't be more, "True…but I'm just glad…the last thing these eyes of mine…could see. Is that this family is completely together again…wh-"

The man each of them knew only as a father, stops talking and breathing; dying with a smile on his face and eyes open wide. Frankie J knows that his father is gone, so he lifts his head bearing watery eyes asking…"What now?"

"You have our father to avenge. I on the other hand…have other issues that must be resolved." Les says with a straight face.

At the moment of Les's words the scene shows a close-up version of one side of his face, while right on the left side of it a blurred out of focused figure was seen standing with folded arms behind him. An in as four seconds pass the still vague figure began to clear and become understandable to the naked eye. It showed Zan Han unfolding his arms with a smile and then extends his left arm pointing saying calmly…"Your father's killer…went that way young boss. Threw the hidden passage."

Frankie J looks in the direction of Zan Han finger, then looked silently to his brother, "Get him Frankie J." Les says lowering Frankie Balldeny's lifeless neck and head to the floor then gently closes Frankie Balldeny eyes with his left hand and kisses his forehead.

"Consider it done Z." Frankie J says standing to his feet locking both of his guns in the up-right position a lined with his shoulders. Just as he was moving in the direction to go after his quarry, his men was about to follow him until, "This one's mine, stay here guys. I got this."

Without question or words the men stayed in place and Frankie J was soon on the hunt stepping over Sarah's dead body; going through the hidden door she came out of.

At the exit of J's form leaving from the rec room, Les stands to his feet without turning around with his daughter in his arms and asks, "So, you have come here for me, Mr. Han?"

"Yes, that I have…the one and only thing Mr. Zero."

["Mr. Bing Chao, give Mr. Han your sword if you please? Blue Leopard, I will use yours.]-Take care of Baby Leslie, Dymond." Les asked one of his Asian helpers as he hands the infant over to her mother.

Dymond watched while taking her child and placing the toddler on her left hip not understanding the actions or the language she was witnessing and hearing, "Les, what the hell in going on now? That man just saved our baby's girl life, don't tell me you're gonna kill'em?"

"Whatever actions he preformed was to only benefit himself, it is only out of honor and for that deed that I would willfully accept a challenge for him to take my life."

"What-the-fuck? You mean ta tell me the real reason for ya helping my daughter was so you can have a break at killing my nig?" Dymond says stepping around Les and stands in front of him with their backs to one another.

"Again, the one and only reason Miss. Dymond. I knew that just by coming to the side of the world I would not be able to just offer a life challenge to Mr. Zero. So when the young boss David Talooney made his folly of betraying me and taking the young child of Mr. Zero hostage, was the opening I needed to get this opportunity." After Zan Han's words a sword is placed in his hands and an ever-widening grin entered his face.

"You don't know who ya fucking with. You wanna die man?" Dymond says as Blue Leopard walks over with a bow handing Les his sword in his right hand.

"I assure you Miss Dymond, I know exactly what I am…fucking with, as you so tastefully put it. I watched him battle, studied his every move. And for three years lived and breathed whom and what he really is. Which I might add, I know him even better than you Miss Dymond." Zan Han says with an almost possessed look, admiring the fine craftsmanship of the blade newly in his possession.

And with this news, a chill runs down Dymond's spine. She then turns quickly and edges her way close to Les's ear from the back, "Les, this guy is wicked fast, he took out four of Talooney's thugs without even trying. Be careful…ok."

"I will." Les says then hastily without hardly a sound or moving wildly, speeds towards the open balcony doors. In a second more Dymond then feels an instant breeze jets past her in the same direction then notices Zan Han body streaking by her vision of sight. A short distant further she turns around as quickly as she could just to see Les jump up and over the balcony's edge in a diving-twisting motion.

Not far behind him Zan Han lifts up his right leg placing it on the balcony an kicks off its railing in and upward motion. Then in a second his body began turning forward flips; two and a half flips were seen before it disappeared going downward almost three stories.

Dymond and the others rushes over an looks over the balcony's edge and notice Les and Zan Han, they were sprinting in a straight line staring at each other with their swords in hand at a downward angle at their sides. Then finally in an open space they stopped running and began circling with wild stares.

"Well, fuck me on a handstand, blindfolded…their not even hu-" Dymond say with a bewildered gaze, but she soon is cut off because her eyes now notices from on each side of her, the five of Les's helpers; leap one and two at a time over the edge landing unharmed on their feet as well.

J's hired helpers looks over the balcony joining their heads with Dymond and Baby Leslie's where they were already looking, holding long faces, "I think I'll take the stairs, how bout you guys?" Dymond says just as she was about to turn around.

"Way ahead of you, Dy." One of the hired help says turning around heading for the stairs.

Down below the wind kept its continuous steady flow blowing, as the two silent men stare at one another, knowing that only one of them is going to walk away from this fight…alive. Another flash of lighting let the two know, "It is going to rain, you know?" Zan Han asked twirling his sword in one place on the right side of his body, with his right hand so that it made a low steady howling sound.

"So it would seem." Les answers raising the light blue almost radiant double edged blade to the upper right side, gripping it firmly with both hands saying, "On your mark."

Zan Han's sword ceases twirling an slowly extends it to his side and began setting his footing continuing were Les left off, "Get Ready."

"Get set." Les says bending his knees slightly.

And in a distant but brief pause Zan Han finishes, "Go."

The two men in an instant flash sprinted towards each other without another word. From the sidelines all anyone could do is watch this rare spectacle which is happen right before their very eyes…

**To be continued…**

**Ch: 19 Final Chapter**

**Dance of Death**

The last place we left off in this final chapter was with the silent but deadly Les and his most determined adversary Zan Han. They were charging at each other with razor-sharp arched high and low blades.

On their four step, off their oncoming connecting charges; their swords clash loudly with a bright held crossed spark. Then the two instantly pushes off from each other, loosening the hold. Les stood back in wait as Zan Han came at him with skillful slices and thrusts. But was meet only by expert blocks, counters, dodges and ducking movements from Les.

For five long minutes of Les and Zan Han blocking each other attacks, the stalemate ends. Zan Han is cut on the top of his left arm with a lighting flash slice from Les's cutting edge.

Inside of those five minutes of combat, Dymond's nerves were on edge, but soon as Zan Han was cut; her hopes were raised but not by much relief.

Inside the maze-like estate, Frankie J scrambles careful threw the inner walls of the mansion, which soon leads to a secrete exit door. It opened to the garage with escape vehicles for a quick retreat if needed. They were needed; for David Talooney that is, but there was one slight catch…he didn't have the keys for them. Nor did he know how to get out of the garage doors, for they too were locked and only members of the Balldeny family knew the secrets of opening them.

Frankie J quickly entered carefully in a low crouched position and scanned the dim lit but wide spacious three car filled garage. With both arms extended he was willing and ready to fire but saw no one. Other than himself, the young boss knew...he was not alone, "I know ya in here Davy, so why don't ya just come on out and take your medicine like a man?"

A few moments passed in silence before Frankie J received and answer, "Ya know something J, you're right. Only if ya think you're that other man, man-enough to give it to me?" David Talooney stood to his feet with his gun in hand pointing it straight at Frankie J. And in turn, Frankie J did the same with both his guns. He eyes saw movement coming up from behind one of the cars, but neither man took a shot at one another, "What did ya have in mind Davy besides both of us pulling these itchy triggers killing each other? Cause by know we both should be dead from gunshot wounds."

David Talooney says nothing; he reaches down with his free left hand and wraps it around the hilt of a seven-an-a- half, inch hand-blade pulling in from its holster. He throws Frankie J a crooked smile and at the same time pushing the button on the side of his weapon dropping the clip to the cement pavement, then ejects the single round out of its chamber and places what now is a paper-weight on the trunk of the car. He then slowly removes the top half of his two-piece suit while moving his body into the open lane of two vehicles and turns around in a complete circle showing he didn't have another gun on his person. Without speaking Frankie J uses his weapon in his right hand and points it towards David's lower legs.

"Where's the trust, huh?" David Talooney said lifting up each pant leg saw there too that he had no weapons.

"So, ya _**do **_have balls. Too bad I'm gonna have ta cut them off." With a smile Frankie places both of his weapons on the hood of the car and pulls out an all-to-familiar black solid butterfly knife with his left hand.

Within two seconds, and without sound, Frankie J exposed the dark metal in three quick wrist-flipping motions. David looked back at him strangely knowing he didn't hear a sound coming from the usually noisy knife, "Z, he gave this puppy, on my twenty third birthday and showed me a more efficient way on usin' it, ya like?"

"It's ok, but mines bigger." David said in a happy tone.

The two men were standing about ten feet apart from each other, then slowly walked upon each other in crouched knife fighting positions about five feet and stops. They stood there a moment in the tight spot trying to judge each other movements looking for an opening cut or stab the other.

In sixty seconds either man couldn't find one, so David Talooney's eyes glances over Frankie J's shoulders at his two weapons on the hood of the car. David knew they were not empty; only if he could maneuver himself around his quarry. Getting to just one, he know would end this game of death, but David's wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed. Frankie J. backs away about two feet from him and stood straight up looking down a David placing his left hand behind his right hip, but was still out of reach of his guns, "I know what ya thinkin' Davy, only if ya can get ta one of those peacemakers over there and blow my brains out. You could end this in two seconds. I was thinkin' somethin' like that myself." Frankie J instantly brings his right hand forward and in it, emerged an eight shot snub-nosed 38. David Talooney lost his smugness, bucking his eyes as Frankie J finishes, "I might be crazy Davy-boy but I ain't stupid." **Blam!…Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! **The first shot went between David Talooney's eyes killing him instantly, the rest riddled his falling corpse before it could even hit the ground, "That false since-of-hope shit, sure is a bitch, ain't it Davy-boy?" Frankie J says staring down at David Talooney's corpses, with a still extended smoking barrel.

Back to the outdoor fight, as an opened scratch of blood was seen slowly pouring out of his six-inch gash in Zan Han's top arm. But the look of pain was not on his face. Only a not surprisingly gaze was worn as he looked to his not to serious injury, then back to his opponent.

"Mr. Zero, you are everything I hoped our long awaited encounter challenge would be and more. However, I have an advantage or 'how you say' an edge on you. The advantage that will insure myself a glorious, uplifting victory."

"If you say so Mr. Han."

"I see you do not believe me, then let me show you."

At that very moment Zan Han facial expression of a smiling grin, turns slowly into a blank appearance, "Hump, I see you learned one of my original techniques of self-restraint…but have you perfected it?" Les asked as he began again swinging his sword with lighting strikes at his opponent, **"Cling"**

**"Klang" **

**"Cling!"**

This time when Les fought, he use more of his fighting skills on Zan Han and Zan blocked all of his move-attacks in stride without getting hit or cut. After twelve missed attempts of a successful engrave, Les leaped back out of the reach of Zan Han's blade. He stood there with a straight face, at first; but soon the blank expression was replaced with a very, rare sight... a smile, "You have brought a smile to my face Mr. Han, an for that; I will make your death a quick one." Les says losing his smile and started a charge.

"What an gracious offer Mr. Zero. But I am not the one who will die today."

Their swords once again meet, **"Clinck!"**

**"Cling!"**

"**Klang!"**

**"Cling!"** In that fifth swing of the light-blue almost glowing sword, Zan Han felt and knew even with his new found skill; was yet again surprisingly struggling not to get cut.

In three more skillful movements of Les's sword, Zan Han is cut in three different places. Once in his face across his right cheek, another on his top thigh, and lastly on his lower back.

Only the highly self-trained Asian man's speed kept his cuts from being too serious, _("He is utterly amazing! His skill has sharpened even more, and mine are at their limits. But that can mean only one thing…he is learning my skill to his advantage as we fight, changing it…honing it into a completely different skill towards me. And at this rate…I will not last.")_ Zan Han thought, then took a quick look to the short glance at the nice groomed grass underneath his feet while ducking Les's cold steel and comes up with a plan, _("There is still hope yet, for triumph.")_

From the crowd of spectators, Frankie J. has now added himself to the mix and saw that his brother was winning. He watched as two bodies bends, twists and moved in ways, which looked like choreographed dance of death.

Zan Han also knows with his brewing plan, there will be sacrifices…namely to his body. Out of the blue, he slices downward into the short grass and with it he pays for his non-combatant stroke, by being cut on his left side near his kidney. He then raises his sword again blocking it from being slice on his neck. This procedure is repeated three more times and with each hack to the earth he is cut three more times by Les, but these wounds are much deeper than the last few. With Les's last stroke across Zan's back, his body lurches forward. Stabbing the sword into the soil with one arm and hand still attached, stopped his plunge, keeping him upright but he was in a lot of pain.

Les slowly walks to Zan Han's side where he had a clear angled-view on the injured mans neck and stops. Keeping his promise to his opponent for a quick death he lifts his blade over his head with both hands held firmly on its grip. "A true man…of honor…keeping his word…" Zan Han says holding still, seemingly awaiting for death to come with a grin as the rain fell a little harder.

Les says nothing, only extends his arms a few inches backward; before the kill-stroke fell, Zan Han lifts his swords a few inches out of the earth so only the tip stayed embedded inside it. He then shifts the tip upward towards Les's face with a quick jerk; on the end of his sword, was a boxed shape six-inch wide, an inch thick topsoil. The dirt mixed grasses patch flew through the air, Les's down-stroke quickly slices it in two. Many of its tiny pieces of grime hit him in his eyes and face distracting him only for a second. But it seemed a second could have been a minute, because Zan Han had recovered instantly flipping his sword and then turning his body making it stand erect with Les's; ramming his sword into the unsuspecting mans gullet. Holding his rear-aimed connecting blade, the crowd watched in shocked awe.

Frankie J's had only one reaction to his brother's stomach being pierced all the way through from front to back. He quickly tries to pull out his pistols to shoot Zan Han dead where he stood but three of the Asian men caught and held him, one screamed at the young boss, "NOT DONE!" NOT DONE!"

Frankie J's wasn't hearing what the young Asian said and continued to struggle for his weapons. He soon felt a softer, gentler voice and tug at his arm, he looked to a face and a voice he knew well. "J, they're right. My Nig's still breathing; he ain't dead yet." With Dymond's words Frankie J started too remember who his brother was, an knew with a calming smirk, relaxing his body; it was going to take more than a pig-sticker to kill him.

Everyone's attention snapped back focused on what seemed to be an ended favoring match for Zan Han, "Done! Dead yet! No, not yet, but it soon will be." With Zan Han's finished, he pushes the sword to the hilt; they two men were so close to each other now, that they stood inches apart from one another.

With this added pain Les's sword falls from his hands and his arms drop lifelessly too his sides, while his head slowly drifts towards the ground.

Zan Hans' eyes rolls back deep into their sockets and tilts his head back, as if absorbing Les's dying life essence. As the rain falls on his ever widening grin…"I can not believe…that tricked of mine…worked."

What was felt like the ending of the end game in those passing seconds; from behind Zan Han hears a soothing voice cutting off his reveling state. "I was just thinking the same thing Mr. Han." Les says as his head quickly snaps up straight forward.

Zan Han's eyes immediately opens, and his mind in a split second catches on to a most dawning, yet disturbing fact. He was not the spider that spun a very sticky web…but a hapless wondering blind fly. Before Zan Han could fully lower his neck and regroup himself, a pair of dark hands are seen gripping the top and bottom parts; forehead and chin. With one mighty crisp twist, snaps Zan Han's neck, killing him instantly. He died so fast and swift; his hands remained where they were…gripped tightly around the shaft of his sword.

Les gave the lifeless body a small push, making it fall straightforward to the ground taking the blade with it. Soon after his legs give way to the trauma inflicted on his body making him fall backwards to the ground. His friends and love ones soon rush over to him as the rain fell watered his eyes. He could barely see the blurred bodies standing over him with moving lips, but his ears heard no sound. As he lay there, he began to staring, knowing this time he truly felt no pain. His entire body had no feeling in it and he couldn't move._ ("Is this is it? Is this is how it feels to be truly dying?")_ Les asked to himself then moves his lips with a smile, "This is not so bad..."

While Les eyes looked up passed the ones who cared about him, to the clouded sky the scene goes out of focus and time passes a few days later; to a bright sunny sky, down into a crowded cemetery. The burial ground was named St. John Cemetery, a place where the Balldeny Family and family members are put to rest. Dark shades were worn by Frankie J while trying to keep a stone face; he stood with his arm around Dymond and Baby Leslie. Tears ran down Dymond's face as she and a straight faced Baby Leslie looked down at two matching ivory, flower covered caskets. Above were their headstones, one read the name 'Frankie (Big Balls) Balldeny' and the other 'Lester Quantrell Jackson'.

Ten minutes into the double funeral a lone man drives up and shows his respects from a distance away from the crowd, standing next to a thick elm tree. His name is Detective James Parkers and he kicks even harder now knowing he can never get a chance to return his favor, to a man who saved his life twice.

After the ceremony Detective Parker watches as the crowd disperses and thins out, never taking his eyes off the trio as he too walks back to his automobile. Frankie J, Dymond and Baby Leslie all heads to one limo. Before they got to it, Bruno was there to open the door for them. Before too long the limo was moving slowly down the diminutive road towards the Detective's car.

As it came closer to him, it began to slow then stop where detective Parker stood. He waited as the power window rolled halfway down, when it was set, his eyes saw a visage. "Well I'll be damned." Det. Parker says in a low whisper seeing Les's facade alive and well with Baby Leslie in his lap.

"In time, that may be Detective Parker, but that is two, you still owe me." Lester says cutting only his eyes in the detective's view. When finished, Les looked back forward with his never joyful posture, "Let's go home my family. We have a business to run." Then let the window back up.

The only thing the detective could do was hold a very wide smile across his face as he enters his vehicle, starts it, and drives off…

THE END?


End file.
